The Adventures of Elsa and Anna the Snowflake and Sunshine Princesses
by kjhrex123
Summary: It's time to do what must be done show the missing wholes to Anna and Elsa's past this story will look deep into the sister's personalities some of us may have not seen in the movie. Their adventures growing up in the kingdom of Arendelle. Join some delightful crossovers of new and well-known beloved characters As we go in depth to a friendship that should never have been broken!
1. Hello little baby

Elsa slowly walked over to the cradle, peeking over the little wooden bars. Standing up on her tippy toes she saw her little baby sister crying her eyes out. "Nonono! It's ok, it's ok." Elsa pushed down the bars. "Here Elsa's here." She went to scoop up her baby sister but she continued to cry.

"H-hello little baby. You're a princess just like me. But you're thinking maybe, it's a pretty cool thing ta be. But soon you'll see that everyone, expects a lot from you. They say that there are things, a princess should, and shouldn't do.…" Elsa sighed, a small flurry forming in the room.

Ann saw the flury and smiled holding her arms up "Aaa!"

Elsa smiled. "But you and me, we~ we know better." Elsa gulped, putting her hands down, hoping Anna would let her hold her.

Anna smiles reaching for her she laughed a small "Ahaha."

Elsa scooped Anna up. "Hello there. I'm Elsa," Anna opened her small hand placing it against Elsa's "Ooooahha."

"Hi." Elsa smiled warmly. Anna looked up at her with big blue-green eyes studying her face she opened her mouth.

Elsa smiled, she walked around a bit with Anna in her arms and went to her room. "This is gonna be yer room soon. We're gonna share it."

Anna grabbed hold of Elsa's hair and pulled it playfully "HA-AH!"

"Oh! Ow…" Elsa chuckled. "Le-let go now Anna." Anna put her hair in her mouth and sucked it

"Oh Anna don't do that!" Elsa sat Anna down on her big bed and tried to pull her hair away.

Anna fell on her back on the bed took her sister's hair out of her mouth and shook it like a rattle

"Let go Anna." Elsa sighed Anna pointed to her and released her sister's hair she kicked her legs excitedly looking around the room

Elsa smiled, picking up Anna and setting her in the middle of the room. "Go and explore."

When Elsa put her down in terms Anna could barely crawl so she got silly and began rolling on the floor til she got dizzy and giggled wildly.

Elsa giggled and set Anna on her hands and knees. She went over to the over side. "C'mere Anna!"

In Anna's perspective Elsa looked so far away it made her tummy rock and she almost started to cry.

"Come here Anna. You can do it!" Elsa wasn't aware of how her sister felt.

Anna gave her I think I can grin and she looked at her hand and reach forward to the ground and got her arms to support her once she realized she could move a bit she gurgled with delight.

"That's the way Anna, c'mon! Come to Elsa!" The five year old smiled.

With every uplifting happy word Elsa sounded Anna just made her want to get to her faster

"That's it! That's it!" Elsa held out her arms.

Anna crawled even faster she felt her small heart yern to see this new stranger in her life whoever she was Anna felt like she could trust her as much as her heartbeat-mother "Snno prinse."

Elsa's heart jumped. "What..did you say?"

Anna brightened with little babbles of excitement. Elsa could've sworn she heard Anna talk. "Oh well. Come to Elsa! Come on Anna!"

"Casbum?" Anna's eyes studied the room around her.

"Come to /Elsa/." she patted her legs. "Keep moving." Anna crawled to Elsa when she got close enough she crawled into her lap.

Elsa hugged Anna. "Oh you did it! Oh yer such a good girl." Elsa got up and brought Anna to the window cushion and set her down.

Anna bounced up and down on the window seat there was a faint babble and then came _"Elsa."_

"What did you say?!" Elsa leaned down to Anna. "Did-did you say my name?" Anna looked at her sister and cooed "Elsa!" :D

"You-you talked!" Elsa smiled widely. "And you said my name!"

Anna put her small hands down on the cushion holding herself in a sitting position swaying side to side lost in colors then focused back on Elsa her eyes got wide and so did her smile "Elsa!" "Elsa!" "Elsa!"

"OH ANNA!" Elsa scooped up the baby and spun her around. "I can't believe it!" She set her back down, remembering what her mother said about being gentle. "Your first word….is my name!"

"Elsa!" "Elsa!"Anna held her little toes making a silly face then held her hands in a way that looked like she was about to play patty cake or just looking at her hands.

"Oh I just don't believe it!" A happy flurry of snow fell.

Anna saw the snow fall around her she curiously reached out and grabbed a flake "Ah, haa-haa." she looked at the shiny shape till it vanished she reached for more one fell on her nose and she stuck her tongue out "Nuuuh, Luuuah." she tries to lick it off

Elsa giggled. "Oh! Do you like snow?" Anna laid down on her stomach in a swimming squirming way "mmmmmmamama. ba."

Elsa went up and shut the door. "Ok Anna." Elsa waved her hand and made a pile of 1 foot deep snow next to Anna.

Anna crawled into it disappearing "Ga-ga-ga baww-aaaaaah!"

"Oh!" Elsa brushed away the snow. "where are you~" she giggled

Anna popped up in front of Elsa with a Santa mustache "ELSAAAAA!"

"Oh!" Anna startled her. "Hello Anna!"

She giggled. Anna tossed at pile of snow at her bouncing excitedly panting "hah hah hah!" "LAAAA!" "Gooout ajaa!"

Elsa giggled happily. "You like snow! Oh I'm so happy!"

Anna picked some up and was building a small mountain on her little foot her toes wiggled under it but she was enjoying herself

"Need some more snow?" Elsa had no idea what Anna was doing. "Snow for yer snow ball?"

Anna stared at Elsa for a split second and pushed a snowball in her face "Ack hahaha!"

"Oh! Feisty aren't you." Elsa giggled. She picked up snow and dumped it on Anna's head. "Haha."

Anna dug into the snow around her capitulating snowballs in a splashing form at Elsa in a shower just sitting there Anna smirks rolling over getting the snow off and wrapping herself into a loose blanket on the window couch "GAAAAHA AHH UAA! HAHAHA!" She laughs

Elsa smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you like my snow. Oh! Here!" Elsa waved her hand and made a ice crown for Anna. "Isn't it great?!"

Anna felt something on her head her eyes got wide and looked up in amazement she wiggled,she clapped her hands and took it off her head to suck on it cooing.

"Oh no! You aren't supposed to do that!" Elsa put her hands on the crown. "It's supposed ta go on your head." She plucked it out of the baby's grasp and put it on her head. "See?" She took it off herself and put it on then put it back on Anna.

Anna took it off her head again and gummed it

Elsa sighed grabbing it again "Oh well. Oh look! More snow!" She smiled, making more snow to the pile.

Anna tried to put the crown back on but she didn't have the motor skills she took Elsa's hand in her small grip trying to find where the white things came from she studied it for a while then again put Elsa's hand in her mouth

"Ew Anna no!" Elsa pulled her hand away. "Oh you want yer crown back on." She took the crown and placed it back on Anna's head.

Anna put her fingers in her mouth drooling on the snow she shivered a bit Anna began to whine she was getting too cold "aaaaawwww avvaa," :"nnna brbrbr."

"Oh! Oh are you ok?!" Elsa scooped Anna up. "What's wrong?!" Anna whimpers putting on her face in Elsa's chest

"Oh I'm sorry." Elsa took the ice crown off I Anna and wrapped her in a blanket. "I'm so sorry." Anna kicked in the blanket and began to cry

"Oh shhh! Shhh. What's wrong?" Elsa bounced her gently.

"ACK! KACK! AHHHH!" "K-KUAAA!" "AMMEE!" she hiccuped and cried

"Shhh! Shhh! It's ok." She held Anna up to her eyes. "See? I'm here, nothing is wrong." Elsa had no idea how to calm babies down but she was trying her best. Anna opened one of eyes peeking at Elsa she hiccuped.

"There see? All better…right?" She chuckled nervously.

she looked up at Elsa reaching up then she poked Elsa in her side with a little tear coming down her cheek.

"All good things, all good things." Elsa pulled her close and bounced her again.

Anna put her small feet on Elsa's tummy and tried to look at the room upside down

"Want to get down?" Anna relaxed and hung upside down by Elsa's arms she smiled at the room "Elsa! Woohoosh."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Elsa caught Anna's head. "Uh-uh-" her eyes dashed around the room. "Here here!" She plopped Anna down on her bed.

Anna crawled around on Elsa's bed excitedly "It's a very big bed isn't it Anna?" She smiled. Glad Anna wasn't crying anymore.

Anna crawled under Elsa's blanket only her feet poked out as she explored the wonders of the bed. "Oh be careful." Elsa watched the little lump of blanket.

Anna wiggled and squirmed under the sheets "Oooo aye yi!"

Elsa put her left hand over her mouth and giggled. She poked the little lump that was Anna. "I see you."

the blanket flailed like a ghost and giggled in a squeal "AAIIIH!" "Elsa!" "yoouhoo!" "Nuta raaaa!" "mummum.

"Where's Anna, oh! There she is!" Elsa poked the lump again. "Where's Anna? Oh! There she is!" She poked it again.

The blanket wiggles and squeaks the infant tries to get away from the poking giggling up a storm she squirmed "Hwere!~"

Anna came out of her hiding spot and got poked right in a sensitive spot she squealed curling like a rollie pollie "Naaaaah!" "hahahaa!"

Elsa kept poking her. "I got you Anna." She scooped up Anna and set her down on the pillow.

Anna stretched her arms and legs out as far as she could trying to be as tall as Elsa lying down Elsa giggled and put her fingers in Anna's small hands.

Anna gripped her hand peering into Elsa's eyes she saw a person she would always trust and love she felt warm, safe and accepted it's not often babies are born and siblings love them right away Elsa was the exception.

Elsa scooped her up and brought her back to the window and set her down the baby crawled around on the seat looking for something to play with

Elsa smiled, curiously watching the baby. The King and Queen came in frantic "THE BABY'S MISSING!"

Elsa spun around. "Gah-wha hehe-what happened Mama?" Anna sucked her thumb trying to look behind

"What-uh-what happened?" Elsa smiled nervously. The King went to Elsa and put his hands on her shoulders "Elsa, you're not going to get to meet your baby sister." Someone STOLE the baby!" the parents sobbed

Elsa chuckled nervously. "Well uh- I didn't think I needed permission to hang out with my baby sister-" she moved out if the way. "Funny right?"

The queen scooped up Anna faster than light "ANNA!" "Thank Goodness!" The King frowned at Elsa. "Elsa, next time tell us you have her right away!" Anna squirmed in her mother's grip reaching for Elsa

Elsa looked down at the ground. "Yes papa. I promise. But she was crying and I didn't know another way to calm her down—OH! She talked!" Elsa brightened.

The queen laughed "Oh heheh-Elsa, Anna can barley crawl it will days before she can talk dear."

"No she talked Mama I swear you must believe me." She tugged on her father coat. "Papa you believe me don't you? Anna did talk she said my name. I'm her first word!"

He looked at his daughter and back at his queen "I, I want to believe you honey I just want to hear it myself."

Elsa looked over at Anna. "C'mon Anna say my name. I think I should hold her."

"Bakowskie." Anna babbled causing her parents to laugh loud "Now that did not sound like Elsa." The King chuckled the queen frowned at him "Oh, why uhh but very cute indeed."

"But she said Elsa **I swear it**!" Elsa whined. "I was showing her my snow and she said Elsa!"

The Queen put her on Elsa bed to fix her hair "Elsa, Anna's very young she won't talk till she's at least 1."

"But she said my name. You have ta believe me mama! I'm telling the truth." The 5 year old whined.

The Parents sighed and the queen thought of something to take her mind off She picked up Elsa "Time for your nap Elsa."

"No! Not until I get Anna to say my name again just give me a chance!"

The Queen put her in bed "After your nap." The King put Anna down on Elsa's bed "Mind if your little sister joins you champ?"

"I'm not lying!" "I'm a good girl **_I always have been_**."

The King and Queen saw the plea in Elsa's eyes and they felt guilt in their bones "We know Elsa, so why don't Papa and I sit here until Anna talks, and if she doesn't in 1-hour we have to have you take your nap, do we have a bargin?" suggested the queen❆ "What no.. said Elsa's father till his young queen jabbed him in the back "Ow, Oh very well."

Elsa put her hand in Anna's. "Elsa." She said again. Snow still falling.

The queen lightly scolded "Elsa!" "The baby will catch her death of cold stop that at once."

Elsa stopped smiled and picked up Anna and set her on her bed Anna lay back with her feet in Elsa's lap and fell asleep. "Come to Elsa, Anna. Come here."

Anna snored she was not awake and the parents laughed at the babies little exhales Elsa sighed and poked Anna in the stomach.

Anna whined swatting Elsa's hand with her small one and turned over as the King and Queen nuzzled each other feeling love stronger.

"C'mon Anna just say my name…" Elsa plopped her head on the pillow feeling hopeless for the situation. Anna crawled to her "Boap."  
>Anna squeezes her nose then plays with Elsa's toes "Fur da brist tiwom im forvewbur." The Queen and King were ready to bolt but they believed Elsa and wanted to hear it<p>

"Say it with me El-sa." Anna titled her head "Wello?"

"No not 'hello'" Elsa sighed. "El-sa. Like you said before." Anna's eyes got wide and she smiled wide

"Elsa." She plopped her head down again. "C'mon baby work with me.…" she sniffed.

Anna looked at her getting sad when Elsa got sad she scooted into Elsa more rests her head against her chest and slowly …"ooaa "Elsa…"

Elsa head shot up. Her blue eyes wide. The King and Queen froze** "What?"**

"Say it again Anna. It's your first word say it again."

Anna put her small hand on her heart motions her hand onto Elsa's chest to her sisters heart and intensely focused into great emotion of consideration Anna's eyes met Elsa's and "mmm, "Elsa!" "Elsa!" she put her hand on Elsa's then she somewhat fidgeted.

"See Mama!? I told you!" Elsa giggled and smiled widely.

THE KING SHOT UP IN THE VERY SECOND "SHE SPOKE!" THE QUEEN WAS SPUN AROUND BY HIM "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" SHOUTED THE QUEEN

Elsa giggled and scooped up Anna. "And you two didn't believe me." She nuzzled her nose with Anna's.

Anna giggled with mirth when Elsa and her touched noses "Elsa!" "El—sa."

Elsa sat down on her bed. "I'm really in for that nap now mama." She got under the covers. See you at supper time, can Anna stay?"

The King and Queen beamed brighter than the sun "You know she's going to be a handful?" "Are you sure she can."

"I'm sure I can handle her when she wakes up." The King and Queen held hands "Well alright, look after each other now."

"Ok." Elsa yawned "You and I are going to be best friends Anna." Elsa smiled holding her close

Anna crawled over to Elsa and put her hand on Elsa's lap "hehe, Elsa."

"Hello Anna." Elsa pulled her into a gentle hug. "Nap time." Anna wiggled around being held in a hug

After a few minutes Elsa fell asleep. Anna drooled a little bit and touched her ear. Anna curled up in her arms sucking her thumb.


	2. Babysitting Baby Anna

After awhile Gerta came in and shook her awake. "Princess, time for supper." Elsa yawned. "Yes Gerta, wakey wakey Anna."

Anna was curled up in her arms and didn't wish to move her thumb had already slipped out of her mouth

Elsa picked up Anna and carried her downstairs. "Papa! What did the servants make for supper?" Elsa smiled, cradling Anna in her arms.

He smiled "greenbean casserole, and chicken, mash potatoes and gravy." His queen 'Awed' When she saw Elsa holding Anna soon or later she snapped back into her daughters Question "And some warm goats milk." she added

"Good." Elsa smiled and sat Anna in her high chair she pushed it over next to her large chair and climbed up.

Anna rose awake and noticed there was some strange smells around her she reached out for some but her mother took her out of the chair and forced a bottle into her mouth

Elsa smiled, taking a small piece of everything and buttering a piece of bread. She looked at the several forks and pointed to one. "Is this the right one Papa?"

He was reading a parchment lifted his eyes "No, honey that's your dessert fork." He grumbled

"Oh uh…." She looked at another. "This one?"

"Salad fork." he chuckled Elsa chuckled and grabbed the last fork. "Then I guess it's this one."

"Yes." "Good job." He winked. Elsa smiled and began to eat.

Anna sucked her milk down she looked at Elsa and wanted to eat the food everyone else had but she didn't try.

Once Elsa was finished with her food, she smiled and took her piece of buttered bread. "What are you looking at Anna?"

The Queen noticed she finished her bottle and placed her back into her chair cutting up her own food Anna squirmed in her chair drooling at the food

Elsa took a bite out of her bread. "Oh don't worry Anna. We can play once we're done." Elsa giggled at Anna's squirming.

Anna picked up a cookie and tried to eat it "Waahh."

"Oh! No Anna you don't have teeth yet!" Elsa took it away. "You could choke."

Anna looked down once Anna realize the cookie was not in her hands anymore she whined a long whine "Uuuaaaaaoo." her eyes started to water.

"Oh Anna don't cry. Mama? Can Anna have chocolate milk? I think she's going to cry." Elsa frowned.

The Mother picked up Anna "Oh dear." she sighed."I think someone needs a nap and a change."

Elsa smiled and went back to eating. Anna screamed all the way upstairs then it got quiet then noisy once more

Elsa frowned. "Papa? Mama never said I screamed, she said I was usually quiet. Why isn't Anna?"

He plugged up his ears "Mm-yes I quite agree my dear." "Well!" He shouted "All babies are different!"

Elsa giggled. "May I be excused?" The chilling screaming got louder "AAAAKK!" "GA-AUHHHHUA!" "WAAA!"

The King covers his ears harder "Oh!" "Hang it all I'm not going to get any rest tonight!"

Elsa got up and went upstairs to her mother. "Is everything alright?"

The Queen laughed "Oh why yes, we were just being whiny weren't we?" She put Anna in the crib Anna still cried "Let's give her some time alone."

"Yes mama. I'll go work on my paper snowflakes." Elsa skipped into her room and went to her drawing area, cutting out more shapes.

Anna just cried louder downstairs the King and Queen were trying to concentrate on other matters but the queen was having an ordeal

"This is horrible, I've got to go get her!" her husband stops her. "Now my queen if we are going to teach her to respect us we must be firm." she held his hand but shed a tear maybe Anna was in pain.

Elsa had finished her snowflakes and hung them up. "There all done. Oh…" she peeked out the door and to Anna's room. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check up on her."She tiptoed into the room. Anna kicked her blanket off and screamed louder she did not like being alone.

Elsa peeked over the cradle. "Anna, Anna. Please be quiet. You're upsetting papa."

Anna's eyes were soaked and she looked up and saw Elsa again and she suddenly stopped crying for a second.

Elsa sighed. "Alright no more crying for today." She took a step back and sat down in a big chair.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **"What's wrong?" Elsa sat up. "Oh please stop crying."

Anna crawled around her crib looking for a way out Elsa leaned over the bars. "Oh please stop crying Anna. Papa's going to be mad."

Anna crawled to the side Elsa was on "Elsa!" "Elsa!" She whined.

"What Anna? What do you want?"

Anna pulled her sister's hand down and gave her a slobbery baby-kiss on her cheek

"Oh if that's all you wanted then I guess-" she went back to the chair.

Anna stood up and put her hands on the bars and tried to climb over it. "Auah!" she grunted

Elsa was trying to climb back onto the large chair. Anna pulled herself over the bars and was about to fall to the floor!

"Anna!" Elsa shot snow at the floor and made a foot deep pile of snow for Anna to fall in. Anna splatted into the snow completely buried

"Anna!" Elsa ran and stared digging trough the snow. Anna poked out trying to eat the snow "Nummy." "blemma."

Elsa scooped Anna up. "Nonono Anna. Bad girl." She put her back in her cradle. "Well…" she took her back out and into her room. She set her on her bed and grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper. "You stay on the bed Anna." She said and she wrote the note.

Anna took the snow out of her mouth and spit it on her bed "Plaaauh!"

Elsa finished the note saying that she took Anna into her room and went out the door, shutting it behind hr, she made her way over to Anna's cradle.

Anna stayed put on the bed wondering where everyone was then Mary came in "Oh goodness me I always have to do everything around here getting a party ready is easy they say." while she was mumbling she dropped a kazoo on Elsa's bed with the pile of things she was carrying and left the room not even noticing Anna, Anna picked up the kazoo and looked at it "Whooouua."

Elsa came back in. "Ok Anna." She scooped up Anna, leaving the kazoo on the bed and placed Anna on the floor. "I want you to meet someone." She grabbed her bunny rabbit toy. "Mr. Carrot!"

Anna put her finger on her chin looking at the rabbit then pulled Elsa's sheets off her bed till the whole thing fell on Anna the kazoo fell with it and Anna picked it up

"ooooh Canewop!"

"What's tha-oh my old kazoo. Here I'll show you how it works." Elsa took it from Anna and blew into it, making the sound go off. "See?" She gave it back to Anna and picked up her bunny.

Anna took it and blew it super loud right in Elsa's face (BRUAP!)

"Oh!" Elsa sat Anna a bit further away from her. "Not in my face Anna."

Anna crawled up closer to her and did it again louder (BRAAUAP!) she laughed!

Elsa took it. "Anna no, not so loud." She gave it back. Anna blew it and stood up so she was in the line of fire of Elsa's face_** {Bleeep!}**_

Elsa picked up Anna and set her on the window and took the kazoo and gave her the bunny. "No Anna like this." She gave it a gentle buzz.

Anna found some leftover snow on her little dress and splashed it to Elsa's face!

Elsa giggled. "Oh yeah." She made a small flurry on Anna's head.

Anna squealed and babbled getting wet with the snowflakes. "Aiiihhhhehehe!" "Elsa!" "Elsa!" she cheered. "Hahahaha!"

Elsa smiled making more snow laughing at her. "Hehe!" Anna giggled more and tries to walk to Elsa

"Oh come here Anna. That's it." Anna stumbles tripping over a blanket but she just giggles Ah-ja ah." hahahahehe."

"Come here. Good, good." Elsa smiled. Anna fell over. "Aoh!"

"Oh!" Elsa set her on her hands and knees. "Let's sick to crawling for now, ok?"

Anna reached up at her gripping her fingers Elsa giggled. "Ok now crawl to me."

the baby looked at her excited then looked around the room there was an empty place on the side of the room with some scattered laundry "Whuat dat?" Anna pointed!

"My clothes." she skitters excitedly squirming she got down and ran that's right ran to the pile and jumps into it! she rolled around in the big space "Dis **MINE!**"

Elsa giggled and walked over to her and knelt down. "Well it can be yers for now." Anna picked up one of Elsa's dresses and crawled inside.

Elsa giggled at the babies antics. "Where are you going baby Anna?"

"Elsa!" Anna lifted up the dress like a ghost "Woo woo!"

"Hello!" Elsa pulled off the dress. "There's Anna!" she scooped her up.

Anna squirmed like a worm in her sisters grip smiling "Whoa! Hehe! Squirmy aren't we?" Elsa questioned the infant

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck in a comforting hug

Elsa chuckled setting Anna on the pillow of her bed and went to the end of the bed. "Ok Anna you have to crawl the long way to get to me. Come on!"

Anna looked at the distance that was like a long winding road she whined "Elsa!"

"It's gonna be okay. We're just having a bit of fun!" Elsa smiled.

Anna started to wail a little "Aaah ahka ahaaa!"

"Come here and Elsa'll make it all better." Elsa held out her arms Anna just frowned.

"Come on Anna! You can do it! You crawled across the room, so you can crawl across the bed."

Anna intensified her eyes and pushed herself on her legs and stumbled towards Elsa one foot at at time.

"Oh don't try to walk on two legs!" Elsa stopped Anna. "Yer legs aren't strong enough."

Anna grabbed onto Elsa's arm "Guuuurr!"

"Careful… don't fall back."

Anna let go and started to crawl to the end of the bed getting tangled in the blanket while Elsa giggles watching her sister curiously.

Anna crawls more and more.

Elsa kept watching Anna. "You sure are full of energy."

Anna is now bear crawling even faster towards her, oh she wants energy?

"That's it come to Elsa!"

"Baaa brrruuuuub. gobbe coumbing.""

"Come to Elsie!" Elsa used a nickname Anna laughed "Hehehe, Elsee."

"Just a little bit further!"

"Dun wurry dope furry!" "That's right! Come on Anna!" Elsa smiled.

"Elsa!" "Elsa!" "Elsa!" Anna cooes every inch closer "Aaaa." "Got'a!" Anna crawls into Elsa's tummy her head headbutts gently.

Anna snuggled her face into Elsa's stomach affectionately Elsa giggled. "You're sweet."

"mmmaa buaa," "Iee wuv dou!"

Elsa picked up Anna and brought her to the window. She sat her before the glass. "So, do you see the garden?"

Anna crawled to the clear window and pointed excitedly "Buwter Buwter!" the garden was blooming down below.

"Yeah, down there is lots of flowers and a new pond."

"Jucipes!" "Jucipes!" Anna cheered looking below as a servant fetched some wine for the king.

"Oh… I wonder if I can bring you out there." Elsa gasped. "Maybe we can swim In The stream?!"

Anna tapped the window trying to make Elsa look out the window

"What is it Anna?" Elsa looked outside. "What do you see?"

Anna smiled wide and pointed "Buwter Buwter!" she was referring to the beautiful insects known as butterflies!

Elsa smile and scooped Anna up. She went downstairs to her parents. "Mama? Can Anna and I go swimming in the stream? I promise I'll wear those fancy new bathing suite things and I won't go to the deep ends."

The queen almost had a heart failure when she herd but calmed "Honey Anna can barely crawl, that is unless she did something extra ordinary again." she watched the wiggling infant in Elsa's arms

"She crawled all the way across my big bed. And almost said butter." Elsa smiled hopefully.

"Good Heavens, all in one day!" "She's only been here 2 weeks!"

Anna gasped looking at the outside world "Oooaah."

Elsa smiled and shut the door behind them. She set Anna down on the soft grass and sat next to her.

❆Anna was bewildered by the great beyond and crawled on the soft grass in a exploring mode❆

Elsa crawled on her hands and knees as well. Keeping up with the exploring baby.

❆Anna looked behind her and noticed the bigger person was following her she tried to crawl faster since she thought that she was trying to catch her❆ "Ehehehaha haha-Eh-Oh-Gegee."

"Yep! Can we go swimming?" She gave Elsa her bathing suit "Well I see no harm in a baby learning how to swim early on."  
>"At the rate she's going she'll be walking in no time."<p>

"Should I go get Anna's? It's in he small clothes drawer right?"

Anna moved her small arms up and down trying to touch her toes "Yes dear." she patted her daughters head and giggled at the baby.

"Thanks mama!" Elsa went up stairs and put Anna in her little swimsuit and put her in the cradle as she put Anna's nightgown in the small laundry basket and put on her own swimsuit. "Ok Anna, I gotta put my dress and my tiara back in my room I'll be right back." She left the room.

Anna peeked over her cradle bars watching Elsa leave cutely

Elsa came back in a bathing suit with a skirt, similar to what Anna was wearing except blue. "You were born at the right time Anna." She picked Anna up out of the cradle and headed out the door. "Summer is tha best time to go swimming." She headed down the grand stairs

Anna squealed with joy as the person holding her climbed down the stairs "Weeeeeeeee!"

Elsa looked downstairs, (no one good!) she jumped on the rail and slid down. "Whoop!"

Anna squealed again "WEEEEEEE!" "HEHEHE!"

Anna gasped looking at the outside world "Oooaah."

Elsa smiled and shut the door behind them. She set Anna down on the soft grass and sat next to her.

Anna was bewildered by the great beyond and crawled on the soft grass in a exploring mode

Elsa crawled on her hands and knees as well. Keeping up with the exploring baby.

Anna looked behind her and noticed the bigger person was following her she tried to crawl faster since she thought that she was trying to catch her "Ehehehaha hah-Eh-Oh-Gegee."

Elsa smiled and kept following her. "Slow down, or you might miss all the pretty things."

Anna didn't know what "slowdown" meant but she toppled over on her back into the grass laying down reaching up at the flowers.

Elsa scooped Anna up. "Ya wanna see the pond before we go to the stream baby Anna?"

"Ammm ahh!" Anna whined trying to get back to the pretty flowers "Mmmm!" "Huh huh!"

"Don't worry. There are more flowers by the pond." Elsa sat Anna down in her lap once they were there and she scooted over by the flowers.

Anna pulled one of the daffodils into her face again sniffing it till she felt a tickle in her miniature nose "Aaabb-Chu!" She sneezes

"Aww… you sneeze like a ferret." Elsa giggled.

Anna looked up at her giggled "Ab-chu!" "ab-chu!" then she stopped sneezing pulling a flower out of her nose "glaaah."

Elsa scooped Anna up. "Ready to go swimming?" She asked as she walked towards the stream. Anna got comfortable and sucked her thumb about to nap

Elsa smiled and sat her in a nice soft tuff of grass near the stream, but not the edge. "There, you can take a widdle nap and then we can go swimming."

Anna sucked her thumb looking at Elsa her eyes dropped a little, Anna fell asleep cooing

Elsa laid down in the grass and relaxed till Anna crawled on her and wiggled on her sister's tummy trying to climb on her

"Oh?" Elsa giggled. "Must've dosed off myself. Up already? soon as Anna got onto Elsa she got comfortable and let out little snores.

Elsa rested her head back down on the grass. 25 minutes passed and Anna was curious about her big person with her body Anna began poking Elsa very curiously all over her belly and side of hips trying to figure out what she was made of.

"Oh awake now?" Elsa sat up, making sure not to let Anna fall over as Anna pokes Elsa in one of her ticklish spots

Elsa giggled and bit and scooped Anna up. "Ready to go swimming baby Anna?" She walked to the edge of the stream.

Anna looked at the blue water then into Elsa's eyes "Waa?"

"It's really clear." Elsa sat down on the grass and dipped her feet in. "Ahh… it's really nice." She held Anna in her lap.

Anna sucked on her fingers looking at her reflection "Ahh! mee!" "Meee!"

"Yeah, that's you Anna." Elsa held Anna above the water and dipped Anna's little feet in and pulled them back out.

Anna kicked at the water splashing "Upppa bruuuubed." "spish!" "splashy!"

Elsa got in the stream with Anna in her arms and walked until it was up to her waist. "Ok here we go." She dipped Anna's feet in again and kept them there.

Anna giggle and jiggled about in the water what was it? Elsa dipped Anna in up to her chubby waist. "Is that good baby Anna?"

Anna splashed Elsa in the face gently Elsa smiled and moved Anna around. "See? Your swimming Anna!"

Anna excitedly paddled like a dog "Hehehahaha!" she trickled the water trying to float around.

Elsa gulped. "Ok I'm going to let you go for a second then pick you back up okay?" She let Anna go.

Anna ravenously paddled away instantly across the pond giggling making little bubbles in the water all the way like a little rowboat.

Elsa giggled as she watched Anna slim around but saw that Anna was sinking. "Anna!" She scooped her up. "Be carful. You can't swim fully yet, yer arms and legs aren't strong enough to hold you afloat." Even if Anna thought she was above water she was sinking rather fast.

Anna immediately turned to Elsa looking into her eyes Anna felt like she was supposed to be something in her family other than just Elsa but despite that being stopped from moving she gurgled Elsa's name and hugged her cuddly.

"I'll hold onto you for now." Elsa held Anna's little waist and moved her along so it looked like Anna was swimming by herself.

Anna had never ever been swimming before she was enjoying herself so much she splashed little splashes and had a song in her head

Elsa smiled and turned away from the dark deep ends whenever they came across them.

Anna turned on her back and put her toes on Elsa's tummy looking up at the blue sky.

Elsa giggled and floated Anna around. Anna had just got her tuft of orange-blonde hair wet she looked up at her head and smiled.

Elsa laughed and rested Anna on her back, placing her hands on Anna's small back she kept Anna afloat and moved her around in the stream.

Anna reach her hands up and down in a gripping form looking around at the big world. Elsa smiled and moved Anna around.

Anna began to pant and splash the water playfully! Anna stuck her tongue out

Elsa returned Anna upright and grabbing her by the hips she swam Anna around more. "Ya wanna go explore over there?" She pointed to another spot in the stream.

Anna wondered if Elsa could swim well she pointed at Elsa then made the little paddle movements she was creating earlier "Um mum mum mumm spish!"

"Ok of course!" Elsa sat Anna down on a nice smooth rock. "Ok, now stay right there." She swam out, doing little breath strokes and putting her feet together like a mermaid.

Anna gurgles clapping her hands together for her Elsa smiled and swam to a rock on the other side of the large stream and rested her arms on it.

Anna let out a squealing laugh "Aiikhahhaha!" she looked at Elsa and rocked side to side she thought her sister was a mermaid or a fish not that she knew what they were yet the world was full of wonders.. .

A loose sliver fish flapped up onto Anna's rock flip flapping around helplessly out of the water Anna picked him up "Waa,manau biffsh I cauted a buog bifsh hah-aha!" it wiggled in her hands

Elsa giggled at Anna's wordless babbling. "You have ta let it go Anna. A f-Mhh-fish. Can't live outta the water." Anna held it up to Elsa "Elsa Bifsh!"

Elsa gasped. "Anna!" she tried to get to her hoping her, nor Anna, would go down the rapids. "I'm coming!"

Anna held her hands out over the swerving water "Ehhehehahay!" ❆she giggled unrealizable she was in any danger at all

Elsa's feet lifted off the ground and she pushed off a rock to get her swimming again. "Gotch—no I don't!" She almost grabbed Anna but tripped into the clear water Anna giggled at her and went under the water.

**"ANNA!"** Elsa dived under and grabbed Anna before she hit the rapids and went up sputtering water. She placed Anna on a rock.

Anna started crying "Waaaaa!" Elsa started to search Anna frantically. "Ok, ok. Are you hurt? Are you gonna be sick? OH THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR TURNING MY BACK!"

She sniffed. Anna pulled her sister in for a hug and sniffled

"Oh! You sure are strong for 2 weeks old." She sniffed Anna pulled her hair pointing to the stream "Hah hah!" "Yea-ha!"

**"Again?!"** Elsa said shocked. "But Anna you almost drowned," She picked Anna up and went away from the rapids. She placed her in a shallow area where she could stand. "There you go." Big or small it seemed Anna would always be daring and adventurous!

Anna smiled at Elsa looking around the garden "The waters clear isn't it?" Anna put her hand on Elsa's finger feeling down each of her fingers "Laaaaah."

Elsa giggled at Anna's small hands, Anna put her hand against Elsa's hand "mmmaumm."

"My hand is big compared to yers.""Nu-yah." Anna argued "Yes it is, look." Elsa put Anna on her lap and held her hand next to Anna's. "See?" Anna looked at the hands and blinked at them causing Elsa giggle.


	3. Up all hours of the night

"Having fun you two?" The Queen poked outside for a quick peek

"Hi mama!" Elsa smiled. She knelt down to the girls. "I'm so surprised I didn't think she'd take to water so fast she hates baths."

Elsa giggled. "It took a little bit to get her all the way in." "Well you are a trooper Elsa." "I just about got the biggest headache trying to get her clean."

"Well can I give her a bath?"

Her mother gave her a stern look "Elsa, you do know she is a baby right?" "If something were to go wrong what should happen?"

"Don't worry Mama. I'm sure I can handle it. Plus Anna really likes me." She looked up and it was getting dark. She got up out of the water and handed Anna to her mother. "But I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow."

Anna whined reaching for Elsa. "I can't argue with that, you two are getting along quite well." she said motherly.

Elsa walked in the doors and held it for her mother. She walked up the grand stairs and into her room. "Mama? Is Gerta gonna make her cookies again if I get in my nightgown quick enough?"

The queen put a whiny Anna into her night dress "Yes honey."

Elsa dashed out of her mothers room and into hers. Going as quick as she could to get her bathing suit off and her nightdress on. "Done!" She giggle.

Queen Idun dried Anna's face off she whined as her face was wiped "Did you dry yourself off Elsa?" she spoke in baby talk "Yes, I know Anna I know."

"Yes Mama. But I need a towel fer my hair." She took one from her room and tired it up.

"Oh Anna are you always going to be so restless my darling?" she asked the wailing infant Elsa giggled. "I'm going to head downstairs to help Gerta." And so she did.

Idun groaned and sat in her chair putting the baby down on the floor "Anna, Mama loves you but you are wearing her out."

Elsa slid down the railing and into the kitchen. "Gerta? You here?"

"In the kitchen Princess." "Baking cookies." "Oh so beautiful."

"Yes! Chocolate chip or sprinkled?" Elsa asked peeking over

"Hmmm well!" she smiled not giving away anything

"I'll just have to wait and see then." Elsa smiled and skipped to the table.

Anna tried to crawl to where Elsa was downstairs she got as far at to the top of the stairs but the Queen picked her up "Oh no!" "Not you young lady you're going to bed."

Elsa giggled. "I'll give you a goodnight kiss when I go upstairs to sleep baby Anna."

The King and Queen had an argument "Idun I can't get to sleep if she's crying all night!" She spat back "But Adgar dear I can't just desert her like that she's still so small." "She'll be alright." he insists their voices echoed all the way down the stairs.

Elsa listened and turned to Gerta. "Did they fight like that when I was a baby?"

She shook her head quickly "Why no hun." she looked worried as well.

"Mhh…" Elsa finished her cookies and milk. "Thank you Gerta save some for tomorrow." And she headed upstairs and went into her room away from all the screaming and yelling.

"Just put the baby to bed." "And come to bed." The King shouted

Elsa went into her bed and crawled under the covers and rested her head on he pillow. The Queen tip toed into Elsa's room and put sleeping Anna into the spare crib.

"Mama? I don't want Anna in my room. She's too small and I don't wanna share my room yet." Elsa said sincerely looking at the whining baby.

"Please do not put her in here." Her mother looked at her with tired eyes.

"Please Elsa, It's only for tonight, Papa has to work something awful tomorrow and he can't sleep with Anna crying."

"Yes Mama." Elsa sighed. "Can you give me a kiss though, cause I might be up awhile." Idun knelt down to Elsa picked her up and planted a kiss on her daughters head. "Thank you sweetie."

"Your Welcome Mama." Elsa smiled. Once she had left and shut the door Elsa lowered her oil lamp and tried to ignore Anna's crying.

Anna jiggled in her blanket wailing a tiny bit not being too loud but annoying.

Elsa sighed and set her pillow over her head. Anna couldn't cry forever, she'll just tired herself out. Plus the five year old was much too tired to get out of bed.

Anna looked at her new surroundings. "Elsa."

"Mmmhhh…" Elsa moaned in response Anna threw her rattle at Elsa's head. "Hah-Ah!'

The rattle hit the pillow that was on top of Elsa's head. She grabbed it and set it on her night stand. Anna rolled up in her blanket making gurgling spit noises blowing a bubble Elsa kept turning in her bed

Anna picked up her pacifier and rocked it in her hands looking at the ceiling "La-la-la-muuu."

Elsa got an idea. She got up and went to the cradle and put The pacifier in Anna's mouth. "There now sleep." She went back and plopped on her bed

Anna made quiet little cooing noises sucking the pacifier in her mouth "hm dmph ummop." At least it was more quiet and Elsa was finally falling asleep.

The sun rose up over the mountains of Arendelle Anna and Elsa were fast asleep. Elsa opened her eyes. "Morning already?" She turned away from the sun.

Anna did the same thing in her slumber. Elsa groaned as the sun filled the whole room. She sighed, got up and got dress, quiet enough so Anna didn't wake up.

Anna's little tuft of hair on her head stood up straight like a porcupine!

Elsa looked over at her as she put on her small tiara. "Sleeping like a…something mama says." She whispered and walked out the door, keeping it cracked so she could hear if Anna got up. "Mama? Papa? Anybody awake?"

The queen was still asleep but the King had risen early to check on the crops of the Kingdom.

Elsa smiled and decided to an early breakfast. She slid down the railing and skipped to the table. Kai smiled in his green uniform "Hello, Princess Elsa how are you today?"

"Good morning Mr. Kai!" Elsa smiled. He grinned and bowed "Good day today, shall you be needing the teapot?"

"Yes please! Peach tea would be great!" Elsa smiled. "Then Peach tea it is." He chuckled "Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anna began to wail without warning

Elsa got off the chair. "I'll be back Kai. Have the tea ready when I come back!" She ran up the stairs.

incidentally Anna had gotten herself entangled in her blanket "mmm ahhh!" "Waaa!"

"Anna?" Elsa went into her room. "Anna are you ok?" She went up to the crib. "Mahha!" "guh-waaa!"

"Oh no!" Elsa quickly took off the blanket off her sister and unraveled the parts that were tangled around her feet and hands. "There there, see everything alright." Elsa pushed down the bars to the cradle. Anna was not yet awake she continued to crankily cry a bit. "U,aaaah."

Elsa reached down in and snatched Anna up. "Oh hush." "Hey hey. I'm here, don't worry."Anna slunk down into the young girls arms feeling safe.

"There all better." Elsa brought Anna down stairs. "Kai, I also need a bottle of milk." "Aren't you a little too old for that my dear?" he jokes. "

Oh no Kai I brought Anna down." The five year old smiled.

He makes tea cup noises with his mouth "t-t-t-t., Princess Elsa, always ask you're mother." but he smiles and makes a bottle anyway with some goat's milk and formal of teas.

"Well, Mama's asleep and I think I can handle it. Mama says Anna can hold her bottles." Elsa sat Anna in her high chair and sat down in her own.

Anna looks over at Elsa in her chair and then her own chair feeling like there was something different?

Once Elsa was handed the bottle of milk and the cup of tea, she thanked Kai and went over to Anna. "Baby Anna? Are you hungry?"

Anna tried to look as proper as her five year old friend but indeed she was very hungry she couldn't help but let out a joyful squeal when she saw the milk "AAAAHAAA!"

"Here you go." Elsa smiled and helped Anna hold the bottle, when she was sure Anna had it she let Anna hold it for herself. Elsa smiled and sat down, drinking her peach tea. Anna held the bottle firmly sipping the milk.

"Ahhhee." goh." Anna looked at her foot.

Elsa finished her food and looked over at Anna. "That's called a foot." Elsa smiled watching Anna's eyes get bigger and she grabbing her foot in curiosity.

Elsa giggled. "Hold yer bottle with two hands Anna." She held the bottle so Anna could still drink it.

Anna pushed her bottle away for a second to put her foot in her mouth "Yeh, uih."

Elsa giggled. "No no baby Anna we don't eat feet." She pulled her foot away. "We drink our milk."

"Umm num." "Blaaah." Anna pulled Elsa's hand into her mouth El—-sua." "Oh Anna no." Elsa pulled away and put Anna's bottle back in her mouth.

Anna sipped the bottle again gently and cutely "There." She let Anna eat she grinned at her with a loving gaze even if Anna did keep her up half the night.

The Queen came down stairs "Well there are my two beautiful girls."


	4. Baby's First Springtime

Anna was now 5 weeks old Elsa smiled and popped out of bed. "The Easter bunny!" She ran downstairs. Since Anna was in her moms room she had nothing to worry about. Anna had developed the habit to put her foot in her mouth which amazed her mother. "Elsa she is so advanced she certainly hasn't done that before, I have to put this in her baby book." "Of course not as advanced as you were."

Elsa stopped and turned around. "Oh! Mama your up." "Anna's put her foot in her mouth before. I-I have to see what the Easter bunny left me." "Jack Frost said that her would leave me something special."

"Oh she haaas?" She sang. "Anna stop doing that." "Heya." Anna cooed "Oh Yes the Easter bunny did bring you something delicious!"

Elsa giggled and picked up her basket. "Look at all the sweets! Oh Bunnymound did a great job this year! Oh! Did he leave eggs outside?"

"He just might have sweetie he knows what you like Pumpkin." "Baaa-laaoow ooou." Anna jib jabbed looking at her toes.

Elsa smiled. "Can I go out and look for eggs!? Oh-I should probably eat first huh?"

"Yes dear here I have to go get your plate."

"Thanks mama." Elsa sat down at her sucked her thumb while her sister was in her chair her mother picked her up and put her into her high chair and Anna continued cooing with her thumb in her mouth.

Elsa giggled at Anna and ate her food. "Anna's nightgown has pretty designs on it mama."

"Yes it is but I cannot get her to wear her baby booties or get her in the tub."

"I bet I could get her to wear them." Elsa smiled once she was finished. "Can I look fer eggs now!?"

"Of course Elsa, but stay close." The Queen noticed Anna got upset when Elsa left ever since their first encounter so she put her on a pink blanket on the spring grass outside while she sat on the grass holding a rattle over her face. "Watch the birdie Anna."

Elsa skipped through the garden and looked under bushes and flowers. "Mama! Mama! I found one!" Elsa pick up a bright pink egg.

Her mother tried to pay attention to both girls she didn't want Elsa to feel left out "Wow, good job Elsa that's very nice."

Anna on the other hand noticed Elsa and wanted to see the pretty thing she had in her grasp Anna held her arms up reaching out for her sister❆ "Ajeh."

Elsa didn't notice Anna and went off in another direction. "Ohh! This one by the pond is green, almost looks like a leaf!" The five year old giggled.

Anna wanted a piece of her friends action she tried to keep on cooing to get her attention "Up-ba-ba-pop."

"Mama look! He hid one in the hedge!" Elsa giggled and put the egg in her basket.

"Akkk!" "Ahaha kaahua." Anna wanted attention from her smaller friend she tried to remember her word

"Hi Anna!" Elsa waved to her. She ran to the vines. "Any eggs here?" She seemed to call.

The Queen got up to look with her so she didn't fall into the vines if there was one thing Anna couldn't stand it was being ignored and alone so she decided to change her strategy she decided to cry it always got her what she wanted so far

"Ak, awwwwaaah huuh, kak kak HU-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "WAAAAAAAAAH!" AHH!" "MAMMY!"

"Oh! Mama I'll look somewhere else go take care of baby Anna." Elsa said and went to look in a bush. "HUA-AHHH!" "ELLLLSSSAAAA!" "WAAEE-ELSA!" Anna griped at the air.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna take care of her right now." "I know there's a special egg fer me and I wanna find it." She ignored Anna to the best of her ability and went by the shallow stream.

The baby knew she was screaming loud enough to be heard and did not appreciate the ignorance she narrowed her small eyes giving Elsa her version of evil eyes as if to say to Elsa.

Elsa skipped over the stone bridge on the stream and looked through the bushes. "Oh! I think I found the last egg! Mama you stay there wif Anna I'll be there in a second."

Anna took the biggest breath she ever took in her small life and let their eardrums have it! with her loudest scream yet "KAAA-AIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "ELSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA!"

Elsa spun around. "BE PATIENT! I'M TAKING TIME FOR MYSELF!" Elsa screamed back, just as loud as Anna. She huffed and went back to her bush. "Stupid baby can't let me look fer eggshdjdhdhd…." She mumbled, going through the bush. "I know yer there, your very shinny."

The queen held her ears "Elsa!" "Anna doesn't know any better, and language!" "Can't you see she just wants to play with you?"

"I wanna find my egg! Jack said that Bunnymund has a special egg fer me. Bring Anna inside if she's being too loud." Elsa turned to her mother with watering eyes. "Just let me find my egg!"

The queen held her ears and sighed "Elsa!" she was going to scold but kept her temper low and firm. "Alright Elsa have it your way I'll take Anna away from her first spring time outside, but darling Anna was just born a few weeks ago, I'm a bit shocked how selfish you are, baby you get to do this every year." "If you would teach Anna how to do some of your games this is her first Easter, I want it to be a happy one." She turned around and picked up her screaming baby.

"Anna's…" Elsa sat on the ground and cried. Being five she didn't know what she was doing. She just wanted to find the special egg that Jack told her to find, now because of Anna she got scolded and wasn't going to be able to face her mother for awhile. "WAAAAHAHAHA! WAAAA!" She bawled.

She picked up both of her children she forgot Elsa didn't understand but the queen couldn't bare ignoring either. "Oh, well come along it's time for a nap." she shushed Elsa motherly "Don't cry Elsa, mommy didn't know what she was doing." "She just wants you to get along." she bounced both girls upstairs "Don't cry, I'm here, it's alright."

Anna looked across and saw Elsa and calmed her sobs a tad Elsa hiccuped. "But-but-I-I-didn't find my egg." Elsa sobbed, holding her basket of little eggs. "Jack said it has a snowflake on it." She put Anna in the crib and put Elsa on her bed. "You can continue your search after your nap."

Elsa sighed. "Yes mama." She put her basket down on the nightstand. "Mama? Could you put Anna in the other—-" she remembered how horrid her mother just was. "N-nevermind!"she shut the door to the room Anna stared at her toes.

Elsa set her head down on her pillow and held her teddy bear close. Anna wondered why she was being ignored she waved over at Elsa.

Elsa turned and faced Anna, but her eyes were closed. The room was somewhat dark because the curtains were closed.

"Eh?" She didn't have a clue what was the matter with Elsa's eyes they were wet.

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to fall asleep. She pulled her teddy bear to her chest.

"Elsa!" "Elsa!" came her shrill cry. "No no." The five year old sighed. "ELSA!" "Boop-a-dalla."

"No Anna. You got me in trouble." Elsa knew Anna couldn't understand what trouble meant, she turned and faced the other way.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Anna let her ears have it.

Elsa knew this tactic all too well and knew that Anna was only doing it so that she could get attention from her. She did nothing but groan.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" "AA-MMM-AAAMMM-YAAAA!"

Elsa simply ignored Anna. _She can't cry forever. _She thought.

"YAAAIIIIIAAAAHH!" "AAWAAAAAAAAAH!" "HIC!" "HIC!" "HEEEHHH!"

"Ugh!" The five year old put her blanket above her head. Which muffled the baby's cries a bit. "Much better."

Anna began hitting the side of her crib hard and crying "HEEEEEEEEH!" (Rattle!) (Clank!) "EEEEEEEEEEEEHH!LLLL!A!"

Elsa took her pillow and placed it over her head. (Anna can't cry forever! Anna can't cry forever! Soon she'll see that I won't want to play and she'll let me sleep. She'll fall asleep from crying so much) Elsa told herself.

"OOOAAAWAAAAAAAAAA!" "AAWYAAAAAAH!" (Screaming)

Elsa opened her music box and it played a song (let it go) she was able to focus on that, and only that, and blocked out Anna's screams.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! KOK! HIC!" "ELSAAAAAAAAAA!" "HU-AAAWHAAA!"

Elsa let the song soothe her. Too bad the door was closed, the servants and her parents couldn't hear Anna's screaming.

"Elsa!" "Elswaaaa!" "NAAAH!"

With the music being the only thing she heard, (with a little screaming on the side) and being very tired, Elsa was starting to doze off.

Anna was feeling hated for the time being she screamed so loud the nanny finally came in

Anna giggled something was finally going her way she reached up to be let out! "Ahaha hi ayyyah!"

Anna was so happy (For the first time in forever I'm getting outta of this big jail!)

The nanny was new she picked her up by her foot and dropped her on the princess bed "A little Less noise there!"

Anna couldn't believe her luck when she saw her sister "Elsa dalla!" :')

Elsa lifted her head. "Good she stopped screaming. May I sleep now…uh…um…Mary right?" She asked, eyes nearly open.

The nanny left fast so she wouldn't get fired Anna crawled over to Elsa and pulled her hair because she was upset she was ignored and was extracting her revenge.

"Ajjaaah!" "Anna stop it. I will put you back in the crib!" Elsa quietly scolded.

Anna stopped pulling but she was curious about her sister's white-blonde hair "Ah!" "hahaha!" "ahehehaa!" she nuzzled it with her small fingers

Elsa pulled Anna off and set her head down on the pillow again. "Please Anna I wanna sleep so I can find my egg later."

Anna turned into Elsa's chest looking up at her and smiled. "Hue."

Elsa shut her eyes. "Sleep." She said sternly.

Anna let out a whimpering yawn her eyes were still red and wet she snuggled into Elsa "Huuah, emmem, hmm."

"Ugh!" Elsa groaned and rolled her eyes. Soon she fell asleep.

"oomm hmm." "cooa ahh." Anna didn't like the eye roll seemed to her her older friend did it a lot Anna was starting to believe it was mean she wanted her friend to like her she sucked her thumb cooing in her ear trying to be cute not for gain to hopefully be liked.

Elsa turned over because she couldn't sleep with Anna cooing in her ear. Anna shocked by Elsa's reaction baby Anna was everyone she met loved baby cooing she watched the taller girl in wonder with her sharp eyes watching her confused-led.

Elsa breathing became slow and steady, showing that she was falling asleep. Anna picked up Elsa's hand and held it tight cooing softly.

Elsa whined, But let her hand stay. Anna held her older sister's hand and smiled she loved Elsa but she wasn't sure if Elsa liked her after all that. Elsa finally fell asleep

with that the infant snuggled into her sister. "emmmaa hmm." Elsa turned so that her back was to Anna then she dug her small fingers into Elsa's back.

Later Elsa woke up and looked at the sleeping baby. She swiftly got off the bed and grabbed her basket, she quietly shut the door behind her. "Well I've slept through lunch. I'll have about twenty minutes before dinner." The five year old skipped down the stairs. "What a great nap."

Anna realized she was alone and got scared eyes as Elsa skipped down the stairs her mother was about to whack her with the broom she blocked her way

"Ah, Ah, Ahh!" "Elsa, what did I just say about playing with your sister?"

"You didn't say anything about playing with Anna." Elsa said confused and looked around her mom. "I know where my egg is I have ta get it."

"Elsa go get her before she starts crying then you can get your egg."

"Yes Mama." Elsa hurried upstairs and went up to her bed. "Anna. Mama wants you." She picked up the baby and headed down the stairs.

Anna's face looked really relieved to see her sister come back for her Anna's smiled got bigger and bigger when Elsa was near.

"Here is Anna Mama." Elsa smiled and gently handed the baby to her. "May I go out now?" the five year old asked eagerly She smiled and nodded "Very well then, then will you show her what you are so excited about after that?"

"Yeah I'll show Anna my egg at supper!" "Hay." Anna cooed Finally her mother gave her a well deserved smile "Well then go head.

The five year old dashed outside and back to the bush across the stream. "I know it's here."

Anna babbled "Oppal, bur bur." her mother smiled "Curious little thing aren't you?" she set her in her chair"Who's ready for some food?"

Anna grabbed her father's chopped up bananas

Anna shoves the whole thing in her mouth "Oh ho!" "Okay that's enough bananas." "So we're switching to Sweet Peeaas."

"Your gonna love'um look mommy thinks their so yummy… emm.." the queen put some in her mouth then a second later spits them back in the bowl "Plah."

"Ab-chuu!" Anna sneezed.

"MAMA! MAMA I FOUND IT!" Elsa ran back inside holding a bright blue egg with snowflakes on it. "Isn't it pretty?" Idun gave her a warm smile

"It's very lovely Elsa." "Come on Anna open wide."

"I'll go put my basket in my room. Then at supper I'll show you, papa and Anna my egg." Elsa hurried upstairs.

"That's your sister Anna, she may not show it but she loves you and soon she's gonna know you." Idun nuzzled her face into Anna's forehead kissing her.

Elsa slid down the railing with her egg and hurried to the table. "I'm here." Anna reached out towards Elsa's egg.

"Oh! This is the egg that the Easter Bunny made just for me! Jack said that he and the Easter bunny dun get along much, but he con-confined—convinced him to make it." Elsa explained. Anna looked up at Elsa amazed her eyes shining.

Elsa giggled and set her egg down somewhere it would roll away (and out of Anna's reach) and waited for dinner. Anna reach over to Elsa. "Babbaba."

Elsa stroked Anna's hair and smiled, Anna giggles a bit Elsa took her hand off Anna and set her hands on her lap and sat up straight.

Anna appreciated her attention she tried to get closer to her every time she spent time with this person in her life she was starting to like more and more a lot.

Elsa looked ahead and saw the servants coming with food. "Oh yay!"

"After supper it's straight to bed with you two." "Tomorrow I have to give Anna a bath" Idun's face fell. Just then the King came to the table "Where's my beautiful Snow-Queen?" He picked up Elsa and spun her around. "Ah, the snowman freeze in the presence of her beauty!"

"Whoa! AHAHAHAH!" Elsa giggled with joy. "PAPA PAPA! Hi!" She smiled. He puts her back into her chair and kisses her head then kisses his wife.

Elsa smiled and began to eat. "I'll give you two some time to catch up." Idun hands Anna to her father "There's my little girl." "My little coconut with legs." He teases the baby's toes." holding her up to get a good look. before putting her back in her seat."

"Anna is kind of chubby. She does look like a coconut." Elsa giggled. "Eh?" Anna cocked her head while Elsa smiled and kept eating. Anna sneezes on Elsa's plate on accident.

"Ahhh…." Elsa said in disappointment. Anna saw Elsa's reaction and thought it was funny immediately! "Hehehe."

"Mama, may I have another plate of food, Anna sneezed on mine." Asked Elsa sadly. A servant brought her a new one innocently Anna kept giggling at her.

Elsa did not like Anna for this and didn't like being laughed at, she scooted her chair a foot away from the baby and ate without another word.

Soon as Elsa moved away Anna stopped laughing after all she was an infant everything's funny at that age.

Elsa dipped her buttered bread in her soup and ate it. her father scooted her back in with the family.

"Elsa you can't get to know you baby sister all the way over there dumpling." "Elaylasa." Anna cooed when she was closer again.

"But I want to make sure if she sneezes again it isn't on my food."

"Oh she's only a baby Elsa, she's not going to do it on purpose." laughed her father as her mother nodded Anna tried to match the look with the adults with her eyes

Elsa sat at the table because she knew it was rude to leave without permission. Her mother broke the silence smiling

"Elsa isn't there anything special you want to show your papa?"

"Oh yeah!" Elsa grabbed her egg and hurried over to her father. "Papa! Look what the Easter Bunny left me!" He picked it up to study. "Well, isn't that wonderful what a exquisite egg!"

"Isn't it pretty?" The five year old looked up at her father

"Yes Elsa, but you are much more gorgeous in my parchment except for my love over there." Elsa smiled warmly. "Thank you Papa."

Anna was bored and made spit bubbles babbling her mother made sure Anna didn't drool on the desert

"Oh! What is for desert? Do we have cookies?!" "Chocolate Chip!" The Parents chimed

"Yay!" Elsa jumped with joy.

"That's somebody's favorite we know." they said in unison

Elsa smiled and sat back down in her seat, practically bouncing with excitement.

Elsa smiled as a giant stack of freshly made cookies was placed on the table. "Woah! It's huge! There's so many of them!"

Gretta approached the table "Courtesy of I, your highness." she curtsied

Elsa grabbed and cookie and shoved it in her face. "They're wonderful! Thank you." Anna smiles at Elsa gently.

Elsa ate another cookie. "I can't wait till Anna has teeth. Then she can eat real food and not mush."

_ Anna did not have a clue what Elsa was talking about little did she know she would one day be her partner in crime of stealing chocolate from the kitchen._

Elsa finished about 3 cookies in total. "I'm full." She yawned. "And tired."

"Off to bed with you now." replied Elsa's mother Elsa's father picked up Anna and carried her upstairs "I wish I could run and play when things get hectic."

Elsa skipped upstairs and into her room, she got into her nightgown.

The King put Anna in the crib in Elsa's room and went back to his quarters to fix the one Anna used to be in he needed to rebuild one because her old one in his room was falling apart. Even though he had royal carpenters this was his baby and he wanted to do the same for Anna what he did for Elsa and build it himself Anna cooed at Elsa from inside her crib.

"Papa? When will Anna's old crib be fixed? Mama said she can't stay in my room until she's one in a half." Elsa looked at Anna from the top of the crib.

"The sooner I build a more stable one and she finds it comfortable the better we will all sleep my snowflake." Anna bounced up and down watching Elsa look at her!

Elsa smiled. "And the better Anna sl-sleeps…" She had trouble with her words. "The better Anna sleeps…the better we sleep, right Papa?" She turned to her father.

"Indeed, my little snow-rabbit."Elsa smiled and tugged on her fathers sleeve. "Oh please read me a story before I go to sleep!"

He picked up Elsa "You want a story?" "You need a story?" I have one!" "She was rising from the dusk!" "Ahhh!" he drops her on her bed with a splat, lifts up her night dress blowing raspberries into her belly!

"Aahhh! Papa! Nononononono! AHHAHAHAHA!" Elsa burst into giggles. Anna giggled watching them play. "Papa! Nooooooo!"

He stops pulling her nightdress back down he goes over to Anna's cradle. "You think that's funny do you!" He picks the insane with giggles baby and puts her on Elsa's bed "I think your little sister wants to play too." The queen called out "Come here love-dear!" "I need you in the room." He laughed that he had gotten Elsa to smile. "Coming!"

"I'll put Anna back in her crib once she's calmed down!" Elsa called after him. "Goodnight Papa!"

"I'll be right back." he confirmed Anna was curious she crawled into Elsa's lap she was so soft because of her baby skin.

Elsa smiled. "Oh Anna yer dress is so pretty. Soon you'll get to wear even prettier ones." Anna's short hair was down since her hair was not yet as long as Elsa's.

"Drasees?" Anna babbled "Dr-ess. That's what yer wearing." Elsa tugged on the rim of Anna's gown.

Anna felt her tug on her little dress and then she tugged on Elsa's "Dresies."

"Close Anna." Elsa smiled. "So let's see your 'bout four weeks old…no wait, five. Your five weeks old and already your talking and crawling."

Anna's eyes shined she looked up I Elsa "Elsa, sista Anna wuve."

"Anna you talk funny." Elsa giggled. "I. Am. Big. Sis-ter. You. Are. Little sister." Anna blinked at the words "Elsa." she poked at her in the stomach.

Anna pointed "Yep." Elsa nodded. Anna poked her again she then saw the king.

"Hi Papa." Elsa lifted Anna up to her father peeking in the doorway then he was off again. "Say 'Papa' Anna." Anna looked at Elsa confused and rapidly poked at her,

Elsa giggled. "You can't tickle me Anna," Anna looked at her again confused "Twuckle?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nope. You are not like Papa. Only he can."

Anna smiled "hehe wat zat?" Elsa looked around. "What is what Anna?" "Twickle?" Anna titled her head to the side.

"It's when someone makes you laugh by poking or touching you…I guess." Elsa struggled, wondering when her father would be back.

"Anna do wit!"Anna poked her some more "Elsa laff?"

Elsa just looked down at Anna. Unaffected by her weak pokes. "Hmm?" "Elsa not laff hmph I not laff edur."

"You babble a lot." Even if Anna thought she was saying words, it just came out as babbling for Elsa. "Baball?" her eyes began to drop. "Come on first Easter girl."

Elsa put her book back on the nightstand and lowered the light more. "Goodnight Baby Anna." Anna was lightly snoring comfortably

Elsa smiled and slowly backed away, crawling into bed and getting cozy in her blanket.


	5. Bathtime Blues

Anna was getting bigger by each day The Queen picked her up bringing her into the living room and set her on a blanket next to Elsa

"Mama? What is this word?" Elsa asked pointing to the big letters in her picture book. She sat in a rocking chair in front of Elsa and Anna. "Which one?"

This one." She pointed to it. "It's hard to say."

"Hmm, Blizzard?" Queen Idun knelt down and put a dress over Anna's head wrestling her into a dress while taking in how beautiful her two daughters were.

Anna held up her arms to Elsa "Aheheheha eiyah!" Elsa smiled at her and went back to her book.

her concentration broke when Anna grabbed her bare toes with her small fingers lightly "mmm."

Elsa giggled and put on her socks to put a stop to that Anna continues to curiously play with Elsa the baby covers her eyes❆ "u u u." "Elsa." "Yeeeaaih."

Elsa giggled and set down her book. "Hi baby Anna." Anna opened her eyes up "Eh-oh!"

"Hi." Giggled Elsa seeing how silly her sister was _she was not like any normal princesses_

Anna wiggled around giggling at Elsa she was having fun "Woooh!" "Aheh!" "Huh-heh-ehe!"

"Ackiee!" "icute." Anna babbles pulling her blanket hyper-like that was suck under her.

Elsa smiled watching Anna entertain herself even though there was nothing really around. _she really didn't see was Anna was laughing at she was an unusual baby  
><em>

Anna thought Elsa was playing with her so she crawled around her sister in a circle "Ogkuy!" Anna went around her in circles to see what Elsa would do "Ta-ta, hahaha!"

Elsa grabbed her own feet and rocked back as forth, watching Anna. Anna looked at Elsa's smiling face as she rocked and put her hand on Elsa's "Uddilaiiih."

Elsa giggled. "Hello baby Anna. Why'd you stop?" "Dtop?" Anna mimicked

"Keep going around me." Unfortunately Anna gets a bit distracted from Elsa's hand. "Ah, uh, book."

"That's right." Elsa pulled her hand away from Anna and picked up her book again holding it in front of Anna's face. "Book."

Elsa smiled and set the book the the side. She lifted up Anna's dress blew raspberries on her stomach. Anna's eyes got bigger at the slobbery blow the infant burst into a rapture of laughter "Hehehehahahaha!" "Ehehehehahahahha!" Elsa smiled and kept doing it.

"Haha-Ehahaha!" "Aha!" "AHAHA!" "HAHAHA!" Anna tried to wiggle away this was her first time ever being tickled! She was loving it!

Elsa giggled and pulled away and put Anna's dress back down. "Hey Mama? Doesn't Anna need a bath?"

Idun nodded "Yes dear." "Anna does, but I'm worried because she didn't take to it her first bath, I believe she dreads it."

"I said I could try." Elsa smiled a little. "And I know you know what's best for us. I just wanna try that's all." Idun smiled but feeling not very confidant

"If you feel like you must." "Yay!" Elsa smiled. "Can you show me how to give baby Anna a bath?" She gasped "Oh give me strength." "Alright." "Bring her to the washroom." Anna looked up at Elsa. "

Ok." Elsa smiled and headed upstairs with baby Anna and down the hall to the large wash room. "It's so big!" She giggled.

"Yes, I sure it seems big." She called Merriam and she filled the washroom tub with warm water "Is the young princess taking a bath yes?" she shushed her

"Shhh!"❆just then Anna got fussy "Ahhh huh hih hic!" "ooooh!" "Ahhh!" Elsa held Anna up to her face. "No silly yer not taking a bath."

Elsa scrunched her nose. "Yer going swimming!" Anna felt a doubt coming on that isn't what happened last time she was near there

"You'll go swimming." "Doesn't that sound fun. We're just gonna swim inside since there are bugs outside. Blah!" Elsa took off Anna's dress.

Anna covers her midsection feeling cold. Elsa smiled and took off Anna's diaper and brought her to the tub. Anna looked at the water curiously "Woooooooooh."

Elsa turned Anna to her. "Remember swimming in the stream?" "Haaigee?" "Wader?" Anna immediately got startled she noticed Elsa wasn't coming in "gaaaa nu-uh!"

"Don't worry Anna. I'll be in once your in." She lied. She didn't have to take a bath until tomorrow, since she took one the other day. She dipped Anna in more.

Anna did not think it was going to happen she pulled her legs up stubbornly!"

"Oh..." Idun got worried. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the baby that was her sister.

"Now Anna. If you are going to do this we won't go swimming anymore. And your crib will be moved to the other side of the room away from my bed."

"Hic!" D: Anna hiccuped Elsa rose her eyebrow. "Now are you going to behave like a good girl?" Anna's eyes started to fill. :'(

Elsa put Anna back in the water and pulled up a chair near by. She sat on it took her socks off and stuck her feet in. "Does that help?" ( If You cry baby. No, no she's just little and doesn't know better) Elsa sighed and held onto Anna, trying to hide her annoyance. Anna smiles seeing her in there a little.

(**Thank god.**) Elsa thought. She kept only her feet in and took the bar of soap and a wash cloth. While holding Anna up with her feet so she wouldn't sink, Elsa scrubbed Anna's back. that was feeling nice on Anna's side was enjoying it sucking her thumb.

Elsa spun Anna around and scrubbed her face. The Queen stopped dead in her tracks! o0o {_How was this possible?}_

Elsa then washed Anna's hair. She took the pitcher and rinsed pouring the water on her small head on Anna's hair, the scrubbed her face again.

Anna whined when her face was scrubbed she screamed splashing Elsa "EHHHHHIIEH!" "AAAA!" "AH!" "AAHH!"

Elsa dipped her wash cloth in clean water. "Uhh…could you two leave? Please?" Elsa asked. "I work better when I'm not being looked at."

The Queen was a little hesitant Mariam shooed her "I'll be right outside."

Elsa got a new clean washcloth and dipped it in clean water. She whipped Anna's face with it. "I'm sorry baby Anna. I'll try not to get yer eyes next time."

Anna's eyes were red but healing she frowned/smirked and splashed Elsa again right in her face Anna huffed.

"Oh I'm sorry baby Anna. You're almost done." Elsa scrubbed the rest of Anna. Anna squirmed splashing more and ducked under the water.

Elsa gasped and pulled baby Anna back up. "No, no! That is a big no no baby Anna. You can't do that okay?" She grabbed the pitcher again and filled it up with clean water. "Hold still and let me bathe you!"

Anna frowns trying to bite Elsa's arm "Naacff!"

"Hold still and let me bathe you!" Elsa laughed, since Anna didn't have teeth yet it didn't even tickle. Elsa poured the rinsing water over Anna's head. "There all done."

Anna yelled Elsa's name and splashed her a lot! "Good I'll go tell mama to come in while you dry off." Elsa stepped out with her wet feet. "Mama. Anna's done." Elsa stepped back in the room and slipped on the floor, landing on her back. "OW! Mama!" The queen picked up Elsa "Elsa are you alright?"

"No!" Elsa sniffedShe sat down on a chair with Elsa "Oh, I'm sorry love." she stroked her back softly "Merriam bring me some ice."

Elsa pointed at Anna. "Anna wants to take a bath in the big sink next time." The sink was rather large and about five times the size of baby Anna her mother shushed her "There, there."

Elsa whipped her nose. The queen applied the ice to Elsa's back. "I wanna go take a nap." Said Elsa "Alright dear."

she picked up Anna with Elsa and carried her to her room Elsa went over to her bed and climbed under the covers. "Can you close the curtains?"

She set Anna down wrapped in the towel on Elsa's bed and marched to the window curtains. Elsa closed her eyes. "Thanks mama."

She smiled kissing Elsa's forehead. "Elsa, you did a wonderful job stay here and rest till you feel better." "Alright?"

"Yes mama. Oh take Anna from the bed so I don't kick her." Anna sucked her thumb and the queen rushed outside to meet her husband for proclamations!

"MAMA!" Elsa cried. "I dun wanna sleep with Anna!" She burst into tears. "I will kick her off the bed!"

Anna herd Elsa cry causing her to burst "Doh?" she got upset "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" Elsa sat up and a shot of pain ran through her back. "OW!" She screamed. Anna crawled under the towel. "Hiiakee."

Elsa burst into tears. Anna put her chubby hand on Elsa's tummy Elsa grabbed Anna and got off the bed. She set Anna on the floor. "Go on Anna,…

Elsa got up from the bed and went over to Anna's crib and picked out last nights nightgown and slipped it on Anna. She took a diper from a drawer and put it on Anna. "There." Elsa got back in bed. "Now go explore!"

Anna crawled over to the window "oooh shiny." Elsa giggled because Anna was too short to get up. She laid down and tried to sleep.

Anna lay down curiously looking at the window curtains sucking her thumb she grabbed hold of the curtain and tried to stand up she groaned her small legs barely supported her she wanted to play with Elsa so bad but it's hard because she's always moving around..

Elsa eye lids became heavy and her arms dangled off the bed as she fell asleep After an hour Anna crawled back over to Elsa's bed picked up Elsa's hand dangling from the bed and put it in her mouth "Slaab ahaha alu-blooozu." Elsa was asleep and wasn't very affected by Anna began Drooling! Elsa pulled her hand up and turned over in bed The baby sucked her thumb looking up at Elsa.

* * *

><p>3 weeks later in the castle Anna was starting to relinquish what was beginning to sound like sentences it began all when .. . . .<p>

Anna woke up from her nap back in her crib when she could have sworn she was on the window She peeked over and saw Elsa sleeping she babbled a bit then came

"Elsa I waked-dup!" Elsa was fast asleep turning over in bed, she nuzzled her face in her pillow "Elsa!" "Elsa!" Elsa snoozed Anna knew all too well she was ignoring her on purpose now.

Anna frowned a little "I waked-dup!" Elsa rolled off other side of the bed, (away from Anna's crib) but still was in deep sleep on the soft carpet "Wakeded up Elsa!"

Elsa pulled her pillow off the bed and pushed it down on her head "Lemee yowt!" "I'mma gowna get'chew!"

"Lemee yowt!" "I'mma gowna get'chew!"

Elsa snored. "Fivemoreminutesmamshdhdurxhecys."

"NOWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Elsa shot up. "FIRE!" She screamed and banged her head on the bed. She grabbed the top of her head. "Ooohhhh…." Anna giggled she did not expect Elsa to overreact like that "khekhehehaha-ehe!"

Elsa head her head and kicked the bed in frustration. "You're so clumsy Elsa!"

"Fywier?" Elsa stood up and went over to Anna crib. "Hope-you're-happy." She mumbled under her breath, sliding down the bars of the crib. "Let's see, how…

Anna reached up and touched the purple thing (bruise) on her sister's head "Ooooh." "Memuma-la urpale?"

Elsa winced. "Ugh. Don't touch that!" She held Anna so that she was facing forward. "Elsa colur!" She reached over trying to grab her sister's nose "Aha!" "Elsa!" "douel-pluy!" Elsa was surprised that Anna could know where her nose was from facing away. Let alone try to reach it. She went into her parents room. "Papa?"

Anna reached down at the floor kicking like she wanted to walk already but she was so young it's highly unlikely she would. "Ehh yeaaa da-da."

"Papa?" Elsa said again at the doorway. "Come in!" He announced hammering under a half way done contraption

Elsa stepped inside. "How's the comfy crib coming." She put her hand under Anna's legs to support her.

"Well my dear it's going rather smoothly, by thunder I still got it." "How are you two getting on?"

"Anna screamed and it made me bonk my head….so yeah. Just peachy."

"Oh come, come, come without a sister to make you life difficult it's hardly a relationship." "I know from personal experience." :) "Trust me Elsa you'll learn to love her my sweet." Anna turned her head and blew a spitting raspberry!

"Not if she's always rude like this. May I put her on your bed. I'll sit with her." He held a piece of wood "Of course Elsa." The king spoke "I dare say this crib is a pain in my but-tux."

"Oh." Elsa smiled. "I see." He winked "Awww, you know I had a little sister too once."

"Oh yeah! Auntie from Cora right?" Elsa pointed her index finger up "Yes Elsa." A-A-She was a nightmare when she was young." He groaned pushing the wood into place

Anna hiccuped an' grabbed Elsa's nose and turned it back and forth Elsa pulled her nose away sitting up away from Anna's reach."Kinda like Anna?"

"Oh no Anna's an angel compared to her." Anna babbled smirking at her sister "But sometimes little sisters and brothers aren't everything you'd hope they be, that is why big brothers and sisters have to have faith."

"Faith in what?" Elsa frowned at Anna but kept a smiled on her father

"Faith in Anna." "One day you'll see.. it will change between you two." "After all Elsa you have responsibility now, I know I can trust you'll stick by Anna's side and be a swell big sister."

"Alright."  
>"Good girl." He hammered some wood together more<p>

Anna reached up at Elsa "Broooou. donikachee?""Elsa no git me." ^y^ Elsa tilted her head. Wondering what the baby's blabbering was supposed to mean

Anna reached up trying to get up off her back "Ugh!" "Uppie!"

"Oh! You want up." Elsa grabbed Anna by her sides and lifted her on her feet and held onto her. Anna wiggled in a dancing form Elsa giggled. "She's like a noodle."

"Oodle!" "Uoodles!" Anna tried to copy "Papa! Papa! She's try to say noodle!" Elsa held her baby arms

"Bir.. BIR!" :D Elsa smiled "Bir!" Anna continued to coo Her father smiled and continued to hammer

Elsa wondered what Anna was trying to say. She bounced Anna up and down gently.

Anna cooed she could have been saying brrr like cold or was it something more cute? she giggled when Elsa bounced her.

"You like that?" Elsa smiled as kept bouncing Anna. Anna put her foot on Elsa's knee "ookie we upa uppie!" "Uppie!" "Oh!" Elsa smiled and held Anna up in the air, lifting her off the bed. "Weeee!"

Elsa smiled. "Look papa! Anna's a bird!" Elsa laid down on her back and held Anna up. "Aihahahawhaha!" Elsa giggled. "Weee!"

"BIR!"

Elsa still didn't understand what it meant but still held Anna up in the air. Anna had never witnessed being up so high to Elsa's height she gazed at everything around her.

"Soon papa will be done with your new bed." Elsa smiled He tried to lift his head and bumped it "Wha-Auh!" "Why would your mother and I need a new bed?"

"I meant Anna's new crib." Elsa sat up and placed Anna in her lap. He rubbed his poor throbbing head "Oh right, conflabit I can't think straight I've lost too much sleep!"

Elsa got off the bed. "I'm going bring Anna into my room. We can play by the window." She carried Anna out of the room. Anna squirmed in her grip trying to get loose. Elsa went over to her window and set Anna down. "Elsa!" "Elsa!" Anna babbled putting her hand on Elsa's palm she linked pinkies with Elsa and laughed

Elsa smiled and pulled away. "You want snow Anna? Do you want a snow pile?" Anna turned right to the window looking out of it "Butter!"

"Oh! You see a butter f-fa….fly?" "Butterfaly?" Anna put her hand on the lofted window seat. "Butter-fly." Elsa corrected herself.


	6. Anna's First Birthday

Anna was still sleeping in her crib rather soundly it had almost been two days since she returned to the crib in her parents room indeed her father had built a masterpiece the moment Anna touched the bed her dreams began almost the moment she was asleep the King and Queen left their room early in the study gallivanting about how her first birthday had to be perfect

Elsa quietly snuck out of her room and went down stairs. "Mama. Papa I'm hear." She whispered.

"Oh be-still my beating heart she's only been with us for 7 months it's simply too soon." cried the queen but was stopped by her husband "But mama we want to keep her young forever, time does not lie." "it's the year that makes the decisions not us."

Elsa stopped short and hid behind a pillar to see what was happening. "Dear if we give Anna too much attention Elsa will get the wrong idea."

Elsa tilted her head. What were they talking about? Both of the royals hair stood on edge when then they spotted her spying in a reflected mirror

**"Elsa!"** they both chimed "When did you get up?" Elsa stood up straight. "A-a-few minutes ago."

The queen tried to pull herself together okay well as you know snowflake babies grow up and today just happens to be the day the doctor says Anna will turn of age." "She may get more and more strength to do things." "We want her to remember this day."

Elsa tilted her head in confusion. "What's that mean."

The king sighed this was taking to long "It's Anna's birthday."

"Birthday….but she's so small." Elsa said

The little princess Elsa peeked out behind her father's leg. "There's a lotta people."

❆He smiled down at her❆ "Elsa when you were a baby the entire village came and twice as many then I see here today." "Prince Hans and You were playmates."

"Yes it's her first birthday she's not a couple of months old anymore it's a big matter." Elsa put her hands on her hips

"I know she's a year old but…she's still so tiny."

They giggled to each other sharing kisses with one another "Ew." The 5 year old stuck out her tongue. Anna turned over in her crib.

"So..what will I get the wrong idea of?" she held her hands to her chest

"Oh never mind that now."

"Yes Mama."

The queen tiptoed over to Anna's crib and pulled her out "Happy Birthday Anna!" The King put his hand on her soft head "Hey Stinky Today is a special day for you." Anna looked up and around her eyes darting "Look who's here Anna it's Elsa." Anna sleepily eyed her older sister, Elsa gave a small little wave. "Happy birthday baby Anna."

"Brith-aye?"

Elsa's mind was clearly on her mother. "Are we gonna have a party?" Idun's eyes grew in size!

"Dearest Elsa don't you think a party would overwhelm the little baby?" "Papa says you threw a party for me."

"Yes, but you and Anna well your different." "Your Papa's worried she'll get scared and cry and cry." "You were no where near as bad as her."

Anna hand out her small chubby pink hand to her sister's trying to reach her "Aaaww." Elsa looked down at the floor. "…yes mama."

The Queen could tell her daughter's didn't like the rule and neither did she but going against her husband would be most unthinkable to her. She set Anna down on the rug and Anna reached for the rug and tumbled "Haha!" "Eeh!"

Elsa walked over to her bed and sat down disappointed. Anna crawled to her sister's bed and yanked at the blanket till she let go and crawled under her bed. "Oooh cav "Elsa!" Elsa sighed and flipped upside down. "Come back out baby Anna."

"OOKIE!"Anna screeched excited Elsa winced. "Mama! Anna won't come out under my bed!"

"IAAH brithaye!" "Eh oh." Anna talked exploring the bed's undertoe "byue."

Elsa dropped to the ground and got on her knees. "Come here. Anna! Come here." Anna look up on the mattress to see where that sound was coming from and then saw Elsa's knees. "Elsa?"

Elsa only groaned and rolled her eyes. She got up and sat down by her study desk, even though she didn't even know what it was supposed to be used for.

Anna lifted up the cover and poked her head out "Elsa!"

A few of the villagers had brought their children over there was a blonde haired 6 year old "This party is lame." "A birthday party for a one year old stupid princess is a waste of time I'm out." she started heading for the castle door Mary put the cake on the table as Idun set Anna down on the floor on a blanket.

"Thank you all for coming it's an honor to celebrate another beautiful baby of mine."

The little princess Elsa peeked out behind her father's leg. "There's a lot of people." He smiled down at her "Elsa when you were a baby the entire village came and twice as many then I see here today." "Prince Hans and You were playmates."

"You mean that boy over there with the funny hair." Elsa pointed to a boy in the middle of his brother. The king laughed "The old dirt eater yeah… hahaha oh go socialize."

Elsa put her hands behind her back and headed for the young prince.

When the queen of the southern Isles saw Elsa coming she nudged her son forward. "Go on Hans. Dear go on."

"Mother." The prince sighed. "Don't be shy go say hello Elsa." her father helped her closer.

The prince rolled his eyes and walked up to her. "Hello princess Elsa." He huffed. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Uh." Elsa turned to her father and back around. "Please to meet you prince Hands." She gave a curtsy.

Hans certainly didn't like his name being mispronounced and went back to his mother.

Anna whined a bit as her mother washed her face. "I'll be back Elsa, sounds like I am needed dash it all play nice." Agdar waved

Elsa nodded. "Yes Papa." She turned her head and prince Hans came back. He took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "Yuck!" He whipped his mouth with his sleeve. "My name is Hans. Not hands."

"Oh I'm sorry." Elsa frowned.

Anna crawled over to Elsa and tugged on her dress at pointing at the table "A!"

"Oh! Who let you out of your crib?" Elsa exclaimed. "Oh no Anna you can't have cake." She turned back to Hans. "This is my baby sister Anna…" she trailed on

Anna could see that her sister wasn't going to give her any help with the cake she began to crawl to the table as the children talked among themselves.

"Yes. That's what this party is for correct?" Hans questioned. "Yep." Elsa nodded her head. Anna pulled at the table cloth. "mmmm muy cakuke!"

Elsa and Hans kept talking. **_Anna pulled it so hard to whole thing came downwards about to hit her!_**

In a flash both Hans and Elsa reacted. Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her back and Hans caught the plate with one hand.

"…"

"Whoa…"

"Muy cakue!" Anna whined! "No Anna you can't have cake yet. Only soft cookies." Elsa held Anna. "I wannnua caaaaaaaaaaaaake."

Hans winced at her whining and set the cake back on the table. "No sweets until you eat dinner. That's what Mother says." He stated

Anna thrashed around in Elsa's arms "Cakue!" "Cakue!" "Cakue!" "Cakue!" "Cakue!

Elsa carried Anna back to her parents. "Mama! Anna's being too squirmy. I'm going to drop here!" "Elsa!" "Cakue!" Anna wailed

Elsa held Anna up to her mother. Anna pulled Elsa's hair! "Elsa!" "Ow! Mama take her back!" Elsa whined

The Queen was talking to a villager "Raising two princesses well it isn't always easy but Elsa seems to be taking a liking to her more then I realized."

Hans gasped and walked up to the queen. "Your majesty." He bowed with cake on his face. "I believe your daughter would like to talk to you about your baby. As you can see she pushed cake in my face. I know she is just a baby but I do not appreciate it."

"Prince Hans, please don't convict my baby of such things it'll be years before she can splat things about."

Elsa held Anna up to her mother. "Anna pulled the table clothe and the cake almost fell on her." She stated as Hans wiped off the cake. "Hans caught the cake before it fell on her. I don't know how Anna got out of her crib though."

Her mother sighed "You know I'd like to have one day, just one where we don't blame innocent children for misfortunes."

She turned to her husband and they kissed "Is our babies having fun? " "Hard to say Elsa and her little friend are pulling demarcates on our newborn." The King could see his wife was cross so he knelt down to Elsa "Elsa, your Mother is under a lot of stress could we not blame the baby?" "I know take her to the play pen in the living area." "Near the great hall so everybody can see her." Anna picked some cake off Hans and smeared it on Elsa's nose "Elsa!" "Git cakue."

* * *

><p>Elsa cried and little bit and set Anna in the pen. "C'mon Elsa lets over you cleaned up." Hans took Elsa over to a table and whipped her face.<p>

"Mama and Papa hate me!" The little princess sobbed. "They say I was blaming Anna but I was only telling the truth I don't lie!" Hans said nothing.

The king turned to his wife "Honestly you see what you made me do." She sharp-eyed him right back "No your not blaming me for any misfortunes when Elsa turned 1 I had so much to do I missed everything I'm not repeating it." "Also I know we couldn't help the war, but that isn't war!" "I will not have war tear this family apart again!"

Anna peeked at Elsa and Hans in her pen she bounces hanging on the bars "Ah! Ah!" "Uppie!"

Elsa cried more and Hans took her by the hands and two villagers blocked Anna's view. "Mama she's so tiny! And cute!" A girl pointed at Anna. "Yes dear she is."

The little girl known as Penny held a pine-cone painted purple when no one was looking she got down by the princess pen "Hey Princess Anna wanna a lollipop?" "Go on take it!

Elsa and Hans both turned to Penny. "Excuse me?" Hans raised an eyebrow. "How dare you talk to us without permission."

She threw her pine-cone into Anna's pen "Whatever!" Anna pulled on her pen sides "Elsa.. Elsa!" she cooed in a whinny tone

Elsa only ignored both of them. "I'm going to get a lollipop." She went over to the sweets table and Hans followed.  
>"She's so sweet." A mother looked down at Anna as she picked up the pine-cone jamming it into her mouth!<p>

Elsa did the same with a lollipop. "OH!" A villager cried. "THE PRINCESS IS EATING A PINE-CONE!"

The queen and king ran into the room "Annabelle!" "No!" "No!" "That's not for eating!

Elsa looked over at her parents. "I bet if I ate a pine-cone they wouldn't care." She sighed and took another lick of her lollipop. Hans gave her a concerned looked and picked up a brownie.

"Elsa!" "Keep an eye on your sister she can eat things that she could choke on we don't want that." The King put her back in the pen and the queen picked up Elsa

"Your idea was successful look at all the guests.

"I wanna talk to Hans! Anna isn't my responsibility." Elsa whined. "You keep an eye on her, she's **your** baby!"

Her father approached the girl "Elsa I told you, you have responsibility now just like your mother and I."

"But I don't want it!" Elsa sniffed. "Why can't you watch her? I was talking to people just like you. You told me to put Anna in the pen. You didn't tell me to watch her."

"Princess it takes a village, we all have to look out for her."

"Then tell the village to watch her." Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. "Mama put me down!"

"Elsa, you outta be nice to her baby it's her birthday." "She's not going to little forever enjoy her while you can."

"I can't if you're being mean about me 'blaming' her. She really did knock the cake out of Hans' hands. And who put her out of the crib in the first place?" Elsa whined

Her father put his hand to his temple "Alright, Alright Elsa, Anna knocked over the cake .. .what do you propose we do about it?" her mother nodded in agreement in a frown.

"Just believe me!" Elsa wailed and jumped away from her mother. "You don't believe me! You're just saying that to make me happy."

"We believe you Elsa, you do not tell fibs." her father concurred

"Then why didn't you believe me before?" Elsa sniffed Her mother leaned down and sat at Elsa's level "Because Anna barely and knock anything over when I'm in the room, but if you say it happened then it happened shortbread."

Elsa looked down and nodded. "Yes mama. But I still don't want to watch her." Anna pulled on Elsa's dress "Elsa!" her mother smiled "But if you don't she's just going to keep finding you."

"She'll stay in her pen where people can see her." Hans brought back her lollipop and handed it to her. "Let's go on the balcony. I think the moons out." Hans smiled

The guest started to die down in time the crowds come and go Anna was looked at to her hearts content and finally people stopped coming all together.

Elsa and Hans walked back inside. "All this for saving Anna from getting her head smashed by a plate." Elsa huffed The King and Queen waved to the guests as they left.

"Elsa you can sleep in our bed tonight princess."

"Ok I'll get in my nightgown." Elsa said sleepily and did so. She came back and had trouble getting up on the bed Anna climbed on top of her sister "Elsa!" ^—^ Anna got comfy snuggling on her sister's tummy sucking her thumb

"No Anna I can't fall asleep like that." Elsa sat up and placed Anna off to her side. "Mama what if I accidentally knock Anna off the bed?" She went over to her father and laid on his stomach. "Or squish her? You two would hate me forever."

They both tiredly looked at Elsa and laughed "Of course not Sweetheart, we love both of you." "If you did it on accident we certainly would not hold anything against you." "You both don't know any better." explained her father her mother picked up Anna putting her next to her in the middle of her and her husband

"Anna's our most troublesome baby yet darling, I pray to the lord she finds her way."

Elsa went on the other side of her father and let her parents act as a sandwich to Anna and she started to drift to sleep on her stomach.

Her father picked her up putting her in the middle next to her mother and Anna "No no Elsa, can't have you falling off in the middle of the night." "This is where you belong." he kisses her cheek "Right here."

Elsa only mumbled and fell asleep Anna kissed Elsa's cheek with baby kisses as they all drifted into a deep sleep


	7. The Difficult turn for the worst!

1 year came to pass All through the house Anna screamed and screamed throwing thing all over the room at her mother and the countless nanny

"This is horrible, Gerda this is worse then execution It can't be done!" "It just can not be done!" "This poor baby is never gonna stop crying!"

Gerda half smiled "Now don't give up now Mam'e something will work I guarantee it my lord yes."

"Kai?" Elsa asked the man. "What's going on in there? Who is screaming?"

"Why the baby princess of course, the queen is trying to fit her for her baby boots."

"You mean the green silk ones?" Elsa tilted her head.

"Indeed, but Anna screams in the background "Oh my ears! she is not taking to it well!" He covers his ears and shouts.

Elsa didn't want Anna to scream any more. She ran inside and went up to the baby. "Hey Anna look!" Elsa made a flurry over Anna's head. "See? Ooh-ahh!" She gave a nervous giggle

Anna looked up and kept screaming {she had seen it before} she did not want her feet covered.

"Lookie Anna it's Olaf." Elsa piled up snow into three little balls stacked on each other.

Anna turned over on her stomach to look but she saw no familiar face on him she teared up but refrained from screaming as her mom put mittens on her hands before Anna was imprisoned in the mitts she threw some snow at Elsa's face "NAH!" then tried to crawl to her to say it wasn't Olaf!

Elsa wipped the snow off her face and sat Anna upright. "Here here here!" She fixes Olaf's head to look like it usually did. "Oh please don't cry anymore." The five year old begged. Seeing her sister cry made her want to cry as well.

Anna gave her sister a curious look her eyes froze from tearing but she didn't smile❆ "Aba Olwafs's acute faff maess!" Anna babbled as Anna pointed to her nose a head dresser came in trying to measure Anna's foot but Anna threw snow at them while they complained Oh! oh! Ah! Sweet Princess do please! stop!

"Anna." Elsa raised her finger in the air. "I can't make Olaf if your throwing snow at everyone."

"Waaaaaaaa!" D": The head dressers cringed "It's quite alright we will live Princess Elsa, please don't cry princess!"

Elsa took a look at Anna's feet. "Make them about four inches. Her feet are about 3 1/2. If we want her to get used to them we should make them about 1/2 an inch bigger than they need to be so she can grow into them. Make them wool not silk, silk gets too cold and she doesn't like her silk dresses but she loves her wool mittens." She smiled and turned around to see that the maids were looking at her. "What?"

The maids stood looking at Elsa is disbelief how did she know more about the princess then the queen herself? "Why miss, However did you figure that little princess?" they asked Anna wiggled her toes in Elsa's grip smiling at her with wet eyes "Goo goo gaga goo goo-ga."

"Papa told me about my lost cousin. He said that auntie couldn't get her to wear shoes so she guessed about her size by just looking at her feet. Papa did the same with me even though I liked slippers."

Anna reached up at Elsa while the mistresses got to work happily "Up!" "Uppie!"

Elsa smiled and scooped up Anna. "May I take Anna into my room? The maids nodded happily continuing without the screaming

Elsa smiled and skipped into her room and brought Anna to the window. She took out Anna's woolen mittens from her mothers dresser and ran back. "Anna you know these?" She slipped one on Anna's hand. They keep your hands warm when we build Olaf right?"Anna studied the mitten touching her skin carefully panting like babies do then her eyes got big with a huge smile she replied "Mitfen!"

"I know you don't like your feet getting cold!" Elsa smiled and put snow on Anna's foot. Anna wriggled her toes and the knocking snow powder off there wasn't enough to make her too cold.

"Now watch this." Elsa gently slipped the mitten on Anna's toes and put snow on it. "See no cold." Anna mimicked Elsa best she could babbling "No cloud?"

"Yep. These. Keep the cold out of your feet. So in the winter, you wear wool booties." Anna giggled "wintee booties." "ahahha!"

"Exactly. But we've got a hole summer of snowman building to do before it snows outside." Elsa took the mitten off Anna's foot.

Anna looked at the window then to Elsa "Su- Suu- Sumber?"

"Summer." Elsa said more clearly

"Summer?" Anna asked Elsa couldn't believe her ears!

"Yes you got it!" Elsa beamed. She picked up and and went to the stairs. "If you say summer, we can slide down the railing. Summer."

"SUMMER!" :D Anna kicked in her grip excited! Elsa smiled and sat down on the railing. "Ready? Weeeee!" She pushed and they were off.

Anna screamed with joy Ahhh! Ahhh! Weeeee!" she copies Elsa smiled and landed on her feet. "Yay!" unexpectedly Anna made her own word "Yiperooni!" "he-he!"

Elsa only giggled, it was just baby talk. The queen turned around in a smile. "There's my two girls."

"HI mama." The 5 year old smiled "Is Anna behaving?" "She was putting up a fuss earlier."

"Hey Anna. Say summer for Mama." Elsa said a bit jealous that her mother was listening to the baby and ignoring her

"That's quite alright Elsa are you sure she's comfortable with shoes?" "You were content but the last time I tried she screeched." just then the dresser brought in the shoes "We have a new order for princess Elsa and Princess Anna." The Queen eye's shined "Oh! Elsa your new summer flats are here sweetbread."

"Why thank you." Elsa smiled and took the shoes. She went and sat down on a couch. "Oh they fit perfectly.

"That's great honey." "I was hoping they would." She put Anna down in the high chair and tried to put her shoes on but Anna hesitated "Uh!" "Dno!" "Ahhh!" "dno!"

"Isn't she just the cutest little bagel." Said the queen bragging about Elsa

"Why thank you…or were you talking about Anna?" Elsa questioned

"You Elsa." said the queen holding Anna over her shoulder with a towel on her shoulder "Oh I wish you would not kick me in the face when I try to put your shoes on."

"Then I'll do it." Elsa stomped down and shoved both shoes on Anna's feet and stepped away. She waved her hand and made a flurry about Anna's head. "Look Anna snow!" She said sarcastically. "You go I'll stay here. She can't cry for ever."

"Are you sure sweetie?"** "GO!"** Elsa was_ ready for a challenge_! Elsa wrinkled her nose at Anna as her mother and the tailor left the room.

Even if it was snow as soon at the grown-ups left Anna gave Elsa a dirty look of anger and flicked them off.

"No Anna. It stays on like it was in my room." Elsa put it back on. But then quickly slipped the woolen shoe on Anna's hand.

"No shoo!" "Shoo!" Anna kicked it off then tried to flick it off her hand. Elsa smiled. The shoes fit like a glove, plus even she couldn't take off her woolen shoes without help. Anna wiggled in her high chair wanting out "Elsa!" "Shoo!" "Nowith'cabaa fee frwee!" she babbled.

"Sorry Anna. Nothing you say will make me take them off." Anna blew a raspberry at her and kicked trying to knock them off! "AAH!"

Elsa smiled, thinking to herself about if her mother would teach her how to sew like she promised. "I've gotta learn to read first of course." Elsa said to herself, half ignoring the fact that the baby picked up a salt shaker and threw it on the ground

Elsa simply got up and sat somewhere else and watched Anna, stuck in her high chair. "Still not taking them off." She crossed her arms, she was used to Anna's screaming.

Anna noticed Elsa didn't break down, this was getting serious why wasn't her tactic working screaming usually did the trick she wondered what was different?

Elsa rolled her eyes. "We have plenty of salt shakers." Oh but what if Anna picked up a knife? Elsa went over to Anna and pulled the high chair away from the table.

Anna reached for Elsa "Dowun." "No Anna I'm not taking them off." She crossed her arms Anna whined pointing down to the ground from the chair "No, Dwoun."

At least she wasn't crying about the shoes. Elsa took Anna down and placed her on the ground. "There happy?" Elsa was holding her temper in

Anna forgot about the shoes for a little while "Jubes Jubes!"

"Jubes?" Elsa looked at Anna. She had to admit that Anna looked cute in her little dress."Jubes!"

"Mama?" Elsa opened the door, but didn't let her mother in, afraid Anna might cry. "What does Jubes mean?"

"Elsa."

"One sec. Well what does it mean?"

"She wants her juice dear." Idun called from the garden reading a book biting her nails

Elsa nodded and shut the door. She got Anna's sippy cup with juice and set it in front of Anna, glad she wasn't crying anymore.

Anna took her sippy cup from Elsa gladly "mmm-mm"

"See, all better now."

Anna puts her cup down and places her legs under the table she places the end of the heel of the shoes on the wooden surface of the leg with it in place she pushes lunging backwards pulling herself free of both her shoes she wiggles her toes in a relaxing tone "Hu-Ahh." she crawls away on the carpet free like a jay-bird "Da-da-ablable."

Elsa smiled and set her hands on her hips, nodding to a job well done.

Anna crawled over to the table cloth spying her mother's strawberry short cake She opens her eyes with excitement "Ah!" she pushes on the floor bringing herself up on her legs for the first time she attempts to stand with full focus Anna grips the table cloth firmly she pulls it back trying to knock the cake off "grooaual!"

"No no no!" Elsa scooped up Anna. "You can have ice cream later ok?" Anna was shocked she was lifted so quick usually when she did stuff like that she wasn't interrupted she looked up at Elsa surprised!

Just then Elsa picked her up and set her in the play pen. She knelt down next to it and picked up the small drum. "Ya wanna play?" She set the drum in front of Anna.

Anna looked at the drum blinked and then looked up and Elsa blinking confused once more. after showing her Anna developed an interesting rhythm

"Well that works too." Elsa smiled, it only sounded like banging and crashing to her.

Anna laid down in her pen and held her toes looking at the ceiling "Tostor."

Once more Elsa didn't understand what Anna meant. "Yeah." She said

Anna gripped the ropes along the pen and stood to Elsa's level best she could pointing at Elsa then to the pen "Elsa in'h'ere?

"I can't come in there." Elsa smiled and skipped around in her shoes, enjoying the sound of them clicking against the floor. Anna rolled over on the padded pen and stuck her foot in her mouth.

Anna motioned her to herself "No I'm not aloud in there Anna." Elsa shook her head. Anna pointed to herself "Ana?" "Yep that's your name." Elsa smiled with a white toothy grin but then she forgot her Mother would be back and Anna was still not wearing her shoes!

Anna was relieved she wasn't in her shoes anymore but she knew that the older people were them for a reason but she really saw little use for them she drooled on herself and felt free Elsa stopped dead in her tracks, she didn't take the shoes off Anna, but it would sure look that way!

she picked Anna up out of the pen setting her on her bottom and put them back on her Anna's face turned red with frustration she pulled Elsa's hair to prevent it

"Ow!" Elsa cried and pulled away. "Owowow!" Anna bit Elsa's finger!

Elsa yanked away. "No! Why do you have to be so difficult!" The five year old whined grabbing Anna and locking her in her play pen.

Anna grabbed hold of the bars on the pen and shook it "Anna!" "Out!" "Anna!" "OUT!" "AAAAHH!" "AUUH AHH!" HUAHH!"

_Elsa crossed her arms. "No!"_

that sealed Anna's doom she sat down on the pen floor she didn't scream but she knew she couldn't get out of the pen she sat on her blanket and cried she was upset about the shoes and being locked in why did her fun friend have to be nice to her and then suddenly turn evil on her?

Elsa only crosses her arms. "This is what papa did when I was bad." Then came the worst blow of all the unthinkable!

"Anna no wike Elsa!" "Waaaaa haa haaa haaaa!" Straight from Anna's mouth as she sobbed

Elsa grew angry. her temper finally gave through all the sacrifices she made for that selfish baby

"Well I don't like you!" She climbed into the pen poking Anna in her chest. "Mama and Papa love you more than me now!" They don't listen to anything I say anymore ever since you got here!"** "MAMA AND PAPA ARE MINE!"** Elsa shoved the baby climbed out and ran away crying.

**"MINE!" Anna shouted back! **

Elsa ran to her bed and grabbed her pillow. She went over to the post of her bed and started hitting it with her pillow.

"Elizabeth Beatrice Anderson of Arendelle!" "What did you do young lady?" The queen peeked into her room holding a crying Anna, Anna pointed at Elsa accusingly

"Nothing Mama." Elsa stated. She **lied** there she did it. "_And I'm not talking to someone who don't love me."_ She crossed her arms and turned so that her back faced her mother.

"Whatever are you talking about?" "I love both of my children, I was counting on you Elsa." "I don't make you look after Anna to force you into torture, I do it because I love my family and I want you two to get closer." "You are to stop this selfish attitude right now."

"When are you going to stop acting like Anna is always right?!" The five year old snapped back. "Oh she's a baby she doesn't know it, oh she didn't do that, Anna would never do that! **SHE'S A PERFECT LITTLE SUNSHINE!"**

"I'm not on anyone's side Elsa, but Anna's a baby and your a big girl." **"YOU LOVE ANNA MORE THAN ME NOW!"** She cried and ran past her mother

** "ELSA!"** "Come back!" The queen chased after her she was still young. **"NO!"** Elsa ran faster through the halls of the castle

The queen handed Anna to Gerda "Alright my little pretty prepare to get spanked!" Her mother ran after her "ELSA!" "YOU THINK YOUR FAST?" "I CAN CATCH YOU!"

Elsa ran out and into the garden, she climbed to the highest branch on the oak tree.

Idun stopped to catch her breath "Elsa!" she put her hands on her knees panting

"This is undignified for a young lady, no less a Princess, get down from that tree or no reading for fun!" joking of course "Elsa!" "What is this new attitude about?"

"I don't like Anna!" The five year old cried tears streaming down her face freezing droplets of tears to her dress. "You love her more than me."

**_"What!"_** "I most certainly do not you darling, I believe both of you should be treated fairly your father and I love our babies equally, what gave you a absurd idea like that Elsa?"

"The way you've been acting. Always going on Anna's side." The queen cleared her throat, "Elsa I already told you I'm not on anyone's side, not yours not Anna's, and not your father's!" "I will discipline my children as I see fit."

Elsa crossed her arms. "I'm not coming down. I do not wanna be spanked.

"Well be that as it may, if you refuse to come down you will receive a lengthier punishment!" "I've told you once!" "I will not tell you again Elsa." she warned her daughter.

"I will come down if you say you won't spank me." Elsa called down

"Is it too much to ask that you simply try to get along with your sister, she's going to love you so much one day. and if you keep pushing her away you may regret it someday Elsa."

Elsa started to climb down. "But she said she didn't like me. Right to my face."

"Well Elsa, sometimes someone that you love can make you angry, and cause us to say things we do not mean." "It's happened to your Papa and me numerous times." "In fact your Papa was so angry about Anna screaming all night he wished we never had her, but in the morning he was right as rain." "That's something that you two have to rise above.

Elsa set her feet on the grass. "I'm sorry.…"

"I know baby, Mama was too tough on her little princess, from now on you have my trust." She hugged her daughter "Even if I never get Anna to wear shoes I'm sure she will learn one day." "Because I know you had a better time."

"I put Anna's shoes back on and she went 'Anna no wike ELSA!' And then…yeah." Elsa's eyes trailed off.

"My baby almost said a full-sentence and I missed it!" "Annabelle Charlotte Anderson of Arendelle said WHAT?!"

"She said 'Anna no wike Elsa.' Well screamed it actually." Elsa sighed as they headed back inside.

"That does it!" "No more, I will not let hate tear apart this family, again!" Anna had just broken free of her shoes again and was carelessly playing in her playpen she forgot about being sad after something went her way.

Her mother stormed in right to Anna "Annabelle did you tell your sister you didn't like her?" Anna looked up and her mother and smiled lighting up

"Muma!" "No Annabelle, it's cute but Mummy's not in the mood!" "Did you say you didn't like Elsa!" She pulled Elsa in front of her to test something

Just as she had expected almost instantaneously Anna shot Elsa a glare "Anna dos not wike Elsa!" That was all the proof the queen needed frowning she snatched Anna up and out of her pen "How dare you talk about your sister in such a tone in to her face!" "Shame on you!" "Shaaaame, Shame, on you!"

_Yes! Anna is getting what she deserves! _

"I told you mama….she doesn't like me anymore."

"Nonsense I told you children won't listen and they say things they don't mean." She places Anna in the crib in Elsa's room, "You've earned yourself a timeout young lady, You can just stay in here until you can behave!" she closes the door on her Anna just blinks then cries softly.

"Yes! Mama yelled at you not me. You are a bad girl Anna!" Elsa smirked and headed to her window.

"bad gurwl?" Anna cooed

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna and went over to the crib. She slammed her hands on the bars. "Bad Anna! Shame on you!"

Anna laid back against the other bars and placed her feet on Elsa's hands "Elsa, bad gurl." she giggled.

"Elsa no like Anna." Elsa crossed her arms "And it's not like you'd say sorry either because you wouldn't mean it."

"Anna sorwee." Anna looked at her through the bars. Elsa stiffened her back feeling hurt how can she just make it up after saying such words.

"Anna not forgiven. Anna said she no wike Elsa." Elsa turned around so her back was facing her baby sister.

As little as Anna was she didn't know too many words yet she said her name and Elsa's name, occasionally the word no she recently learned how to say Summer and little babels of gibberish, so she was at a loss of what to say...

she looked at the shoes on the side of her crib that her mother threw in there thinking as much as her still developing brain could muster she approached them and picked them up she poked Elsa's back.  
>"Mmhh?" Elsa turned around. "What is it?"<p>

Anna tried to make herself sound more simple, "Anna wikes Elsa, Anna don'wike shoo."

"Well that's too bad because Anna has to wear shoes." Anna looked at her confused looked at the shoe in her hand then looked at her wrinkled little feet. "wuau." but she still gave Elsa a small guilty face.

"Here like this." Elsa slipped the shoe onto Anna's feet. "Anna has to wear shoes."

Anna wiped her eyes letting the tears rubbed against the top of her hand she looked at the droplets astounded O.O

Elsa smirked and put the other shoe on Anna's other foot. Anna noticed they were back on her feet but she only babbled yet again this time it sounded like she was explaining

"Elsa's . . . mumma an. . . da-da no mine." Anna shut her eyes and bowing her head down in depressed hurt Elsa smiled. "That's right. You can't claim them no more."

Anna bursts into silent tears feeling not needed "Anna no wantud." without screaming she showed Elsa how sad she was and it was then Elsa began to realize it wasn't about the shoes at all but they lesson had to be learned regardless.

Elsa picked up Anna, but didn't take her or of the crib. "No Anna is wanted, she just has to wear shoes. Then Elsa will love her."

"Elsa no wuv Anna?" :"(

"Elsa loves the Anna who puts her shoes on. And Elsa will make you a doll if you put shoes on." Elsa smiled a happy smiled

Anna smiled "Anna not wike shoos, Anna wuv Elsa, mm Anna keep shoo on fwor Elsa." "Snowman!"

"Wha-Anna you said snowman and your wearing your shoes!" "Ohhh yay!" Elsa spun Anna in the air and set her down on the window seat. "Okay I've been trying out this new trick so it snows faster." Elsa began moving her hands in a circular motion, making a small snowball Anna watched her make the snowball in awe. "ooh." "do uit a-gain!"

"Oh yeah Anna if you ever take your shoes off again.." Elsa placed the child on her bed and snatched one off "I can do this!" Elsa scratched at her sister's barefoot with her small long nails Anna exploded in laughter "Hahahaha!" "Elsa Stadop piut!" Elsa stoped and stratched at the other one "Aww darn I can't get you with your shoe on but I can still get this one!" She went for Anna's foot she had uncovered but Anna rolled to her side to avoid it!

Anna whined reaching for her shoe back and Elsa put it on her "And, Anna you can also wear socks." "Like mine." She showed her putting her foot on the bed

"So wear your shoes little missy!" Anna nodded panting (_"I should have tried that a long time ago."_) Elsa thought to herself. "Please, and don't hog Mama and Papa."

"Elsa wuve Anna gain?" Anna's face even when played with was broken Elsa picked her up and spun her around "You share with me and Elsa loves Anna so much again!"

"Anna WUVES ELSA!" Anna cried in joy!

"Well happy day my children are friends again." Idun held her heart proud

"Thanks mama. May I go to the library? Gerda promised to read me a story." Elsa kissed Anna's cheek "I can't remember the last time I loved you so much!"

"Aaah." Anna sighed feeling so safe and secure and really thankful to be alive she all was well again and things were looking up the jealously between the two would hopefully end here because they were best friends again.


	8. A Little Love goes a Long Way

A great deal of an amount of time goes by as the sister's grow a bit older each day Elsa still remembering the old days she confidently stands toe to toe with her now 2 year old sister.

"Wow Elsa, I've grown'soo big I can probably be taller than you one day an'see ovar your silly head." Anna hugs her gently till Elsa pushes her back

"Oh no you're not!" Elsa stands above Anna over towering her "I'm always going to be the older sister!" "It's been a long time, you hardly did anything as a baby!"

Anna hugs her with a smaller grip again since she stood up "I wove you." Elsa hugs her little sister back "Oh I love you too Anna!"

just then Anna tackles Elsa to the floor and sits on her stomach poking her nose staring at her cutely "Hehehe!" She laid on her back then picked up Anna by her ankles looking at Anna while she was looking upside-down. "So what do ya wanna do?" Anna yawned "I'd like to go back to sleep'a."

"As long as we get to jump on the beds before we go to sleep I'm all in!" Elsa giggled dropping Anna on the bed

Anna gaped her mouth "Who are you and what have you done with Elsa?!" "Elsa would never do that." "She's too proper my dear." Anna spoke in British accent.

"I can have a wild side my little actress." Elsa smirked smiling. Anna pokes at Elsa "Tiwkle-Tiwkle-Twickle!" "Elsa can't catch me!" Nahh!" Anna lets her tongue fall loose.

"I'm gonna get ya Anna!" Elsa chases after her giving her a bit of a head start "No your not!" Anna runs giggling heading for the halls of palace

"Watch out! The floor is **slippery**!" Elsa touched the ground and it became ice. Elsa giggled Anna slips sliding forward.

"Wh-Wha-Whoaaaa!" Anna surprised by the sudden slipping on the floor! "Hehe! I got ya Anna!"-Elsa Slides in front of her and catching her before she falls.

"Hey! I got it I got it!" She begins to slip "Whoa! I don't got it! I don't got it!" "Oops! don't worry you're doing fine."

Elsa laughed as they both stated across the floor. Anna is holding on to Elsa from behind while Elsa is hanging onto her

"Elsa! You know'Iy don't skate!" "It's okay I've got ya!" She held onto her little sister as she made ice in front of them.

Anna cheered as they skidded across the now paved with ice floor "Weee Olay!" Elsa smiled at Anna's enjoyment.

"Hold on tight Anna!" She made an ice ramp in front of them. She looked over at Anna. "Oh my gosh oh my gooosh don't tell me we are going to jump that!"

Anna shriveled holding her knees as she yelped! "Woo-hoo brace yourself Anna!" Elsa's eyes narrowed ready to patrol them up

They slid of the ramp and were flung into the air. Anna squealed in a yelp! "WHOOOOOOAAA!"

Elsa blasted the floor and made a huge pile of snow for them to land on. "Brace for impact Anna!"

"YOUR CRWAZY!" Plop! The landed in the deep pile of snow. Elsa popped her head out "See, just like a pillow."

Anna spudders with snow all over her small face making ridiculous looking faces in somewhat of shock that would make Elsa laugh

"Haha, A-Anna your hair! haha it looks as blond (or as white) as mine! Ahahahah!" Elsa was still waist deep in the snow and was patting the snow as she laughed

Anna giggles "Oh be quiet frosty the snowman!"

* * *

><p>that night they went to sleep but Anna did not dry off completely and the cold breeze seeped through the room. The very next morning Elsa woke up feeling refreshed but when she went downstairs she saw no sign of Anna and that was unusual since she was always a early riser as a baby so she headed back up.<p>

Anna woke up feeling dizzy and hot and she could not stop sneezing "Achoo!" she covers up in bed "Brrr babababrrr." she shivered to herself when she finally came out she was still achy and chilly.

Elsa stops in place Looks over at Anna "Are you okay sis?" Anna sneezes again and she covers her whole face.

"Oh are you sick?" She gave her sister a worried glance inching towards her Anna backed up in denial

"Sick, uh nah I never get sick I'm iron hard no germs can enter..? "Achoo!" Elsa was not falling for it and tried to put her hand on her baby sister's forehead

"But how can we be sure that it wasn't my snow?" Elsa didn't take her eyes off Anna's "Because I know cold winter or bust." Anna smiles gesturing

"Ok if you say so Anna. Do ya want some hot chocolate?" "Oh no I can't Elsa I'm so full I must have drank 6 cups I just I just.. what'chya got!"

"Let's see…" "In the kitchen we have dark or milk chocolate, and we have marshmallows!" "Oh my gosh!"

Elsa didn't finish her sentence because something was escaping Anna's mouth Anna burps and some chocolate comes out her mouth

"Oh gosh!" She grabbed her hand and led her sister down the hall and into their bedroom. "Let's get you a bucket!"

"No, I-I'm fine Elsie just ate too much I prumise." Elsa picked up Anna and sat her on her own bed. "But I don't want you puking on the floor!"

"I wont." Anna gently pushes her sister's side with her foot trying to be playful. Elsa laughed playing along pushing her sister foot away tricking her she placed her hand on Anna's forehead. Anna's eyes fell flat and dull like she was expecting that. "Drat!"

"Goodness you're burning up!" She lifted up Anna cradling her into her bed pulling the covers over Anna "You need to rest!" "I'll have Mary make you soup." Elsa instructed all the while Anna gave her a confused look.

"No.. Elsa I feel fine, I just got my leech treatment, I don't wanna rest!" Anna crossed her arms. "Resting is boring." she weakly lay down on her bed.  
>"Plus I'm always awake!"<p>

"Yes you are Anna, So if you sleep now we can play at night time when the sky's awake, okay?" that only received Elsa one of Anna's frowns.

"Please!" Elsa gave her soft blue eyes Anna smirks "I'm holding myself back fom tacking you Elsa!"

Elsa was starting to feel bad for her but she knew she had to do what was right "Okay your not sick, prove it." She waited then Anna sneezed "Achoo!"

"See you're sick!" With that she ran off calling the maid "Mary! I need some soup for Anna! She isn't feeling well!"

Anna groans uuuuuuuh!" "I'm Nooot sick!" "Achoo! Achoo" Anna knew being sick was not fun so she began to whine.

Elsa frowned and pointed her finger on the bed

"**Don't** get out of this bed Anna!" She ordered as she walked over too the door and called Mary again.

What's Elsa gonna do? Anna carefully kicked off her blanket weakly put one foot down to the floor a increasing pain came to her head but she kept her pursuit

"Hey!" Elsa waved her hand making the gust of snow-filled-winds push Anna back in bed. "Stay in bed or we can't play later!" She continued to call Mary from the door.

Anna wrapped her blanket around her like a cocoon and stepped both of her barefeet on the wooden floor tiptoeing to her toy chest

Although Elsa's back was to Anna but she could still hear her "Anna get back in bed!"surprised Anna growled slightly but she still kept going.  
>"No!" -Who does she think she is mommy?<p>

"I'll tell Papa on you!" Elsa turned around crossing her arms "He doesn't know." Anna smirks at her big sister.

"I will tell him if you don't get back in bed." She pointed to Anna's bed, Anna frowned and stubbornly pulled the blanket over her more it didn't help she was sick and bored to death the worst part was she was 2 and Elsa could easily lift her whenever she wanted sometimes she despised being the younger sister she daydreamed what it would be like to have jurisdiction over Elsa.

"Anna. Bed. Now." She pointed too Anna's bed as Mary showed up at the door.

How Anna hated when Elsa got firm and stern the worst was if she started counting to 3 or 10 the Anna was doomed for a time out or anything Elsa could think of.

Elsa finished telling Mary she needed soup and turned to see Anna still out of bed. "Anna!" Elsa walked over to Anna and picked her up and started back to the bed.

Come on Elsa it's not fun in there! Anna squirms giving Elsa a hard time keeping her steady. "Anna!" She put her little sister down. "I really want you to get better."

I don't wanna go int the bed!" Anna stomped her foot in a tantrum and sneezes **7 times**! "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Ah Ah Aha choo!"

she falls on the floor in her sneeze "Achoo! Achoo!"

"Oh Anna!" Elsa sighed feeling awful for her as she picked up her baby sister and placed her on the bed.

Anna's eyes fill and her tears come flooding out she hated being sick more then anything she was always anxious to get out of a room but unfortunately as her father once told her _"Anna when one is ill they must stay put as it were."_ Anna was princess meet and greet she hated being confined.

"Oh there, there Anna." She hugged her sister, not afraid of becoming sick since the cold never bothered her.

She walked over to Anna's toy-bin and took out her teddy bear and held it up to Anna. "Please don't cry Anna." Elsa talked in a funny voice for the bear

Anna smiled and laughed only a little but she loved Elsa even if she was a bit pushy at times "But I wanna go outside." She spoke to the bear not knowing it wasn't alive when your a child everything's alive when someone talks for it.

"I'll tell you what Anna.." Said Elsa still speaking for the bear. "If you eat your soup and get better, we can go outside very soon."

Anna held her knees in a pout letting her toes poke out of her nightgown she stared at the window all the butterflies fluttered by it she groaned

"But I wann-to go out and meet other people not lay in at the hands of the rotten cold frost." Elsa was giving up on her bear act for a split second she put him down and poked at Anna's little toes peeking out from her night dress making them flinch and causing Anna to giggle.

This was going to be a long day. Elsa thought to herself, but she planted a kiss on her sister's forehead "I'll stay in here for as long as you need me to." "I love you."  
>"Thanks Elsa." Anna grinned.<p> 


	9. Nurse Elsa & Washtub Night

2 year old Anna gives Elsa a pouting face "You said you were going to stay, Do you have to go to the academy today Elsa?"

Elsa put her arm in the sleeve of he sweater. "Anna, you know I have to." She looked around."Now where are my books?" she asked herself.

"Maybe I'yum hid'em?" ^~^ Anna chuckles

"Anna!" Elsa said as she pulled on her shoes. "I need those! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!"

Anna chuckles hiding in her bed she still had a cold "Night-night." she chuckled at her sister "Why me?" She looked under the bed for her books.

"Elsa hurry dear, we're going to be late!" Her father called from down the hallway. "I'm coming Papa! One minute!"

Anna giggled and buried herself under her comforter blanket "You are not gonna find theeem." she claps joyfully. "You hav'to stay home."

"Elsa! Will you Hurry!" Her father called again "I'm coming Papa! I just need to find my books!" She called back then she went to her sister.

"Anna, if I want to be a proper princess, or even a proper queen someday, I need to go to this academy. It's very important I find my books."

Anna crosses her arms. I still'don't want'chu going." Elsa rubbed her cheek with her nail motherly "I'll be back soon you know."

Anna hides deeper in her blanket "No frostbitten way I'm telling you…" Anna hid trying not to feel guilty.

"Elsa!" her father was growing impatient. "I'm coming!" Elsa was growing a temper as well but she had to control herself and stay reserved Anna was a toddler after all

still she had to think of something then it hit her she thought of a way that would come in handy later.

"Anna, I'll tickle you if you don't tell me where my books are!" she warned her younger sister her own lip curled in a smile and a frown.

The baby girl's eyes got big however she held her place backing up sightly on her bed.

"You don't!" "I gots no tickle spots!" "Plus papa sounds mad!" "You better mooooove your butt." She mocks a cow from animal sounds trying to soften her sister.

"I'll move my butt when you tell me where my books are." Elsa bit at her lip peeking over her shoulder in case he was watching worried about her father's wrath.

Anna looks up at Elsa then the door then covers herself totally buried under her blanket to protect herself "No!"

"Anna please!" she begged her sister practically on the verge of panic. "Elsa! Will you please hurry!" once again her father called. Elsa looked up at the ceiling in deep thought {_"I should Just let her have it before father puts me in the corner and has a serious talk or worse sends me to bed with no supper."_}

"Anna give me my books please my threat still stands." Anna only poked her head out to blow her tongue at her

"OH THAT IS IT!" She climbed up on the bed smirking that this was going to be fun, and attacked her sister's sides."**WHERE ARE MY BOOKS?!" **

Anna starts to giggle "Elsa! No! No! Wait! Ahahaha! not that!" Anna tries to keep herself under control! "Oh no that's too easy-Oh I know I'll tickle your FEET!"

She pulled back Anna's covers tossing it off the bed running her fingers along Anna's feet Anna burst into helpless laughter!

"Elahahahasa! No! Not my toes! I don't like it when you tickle my-hehehe toes don't you freeze my piggies!"

"I won't if you tell me where my books are!" She said smiling Anna snorts as Elsa keeps attacking her "Stohahap it! You don't need'um! Ahh! your hands are popsicles! don't tickle!"

"I so _do_ need those books Anna!" She told her sister not giving her a break sneaking more tickles onto her sides.

"Girls? Is everything alright in there?" Elsa heard her mother call.

Anna knew she was going to have to spill the peas because Elsa was relentless! She narrowed her eyes even though Elsa knew her little sister was done for Anna still wouldn't give her the satisfaction of winning integration

"Do-your-Worst I will neva talk!" she bluffed "Neva!" Anna cupped her hands over her mouth to keep her laughter in Elsa's nails driving her insane!~ "MAMAHAHAHA!"

Their mother walked into the room. "What are you girls doing?" She asked with a laugh putting her hands on her hips. "Nothing Mama! Anna's just being a butt."

"I am not!" "Elsa's lying to you Mama!" Anna argued only to have her feet teased again while she turned red from her laughter.

"Elsa let her go, (As Elsa did) "Alright then Anna," their mother sat on the bed with them. "What happened to Elsa's books?"

"She can't have them mommy she'll leave all day then she has to do her home-Sinnments and she'll ignore me all night I don't want Elsa to leave! I wove her mama." Anna cried to her mother.

"Oh sweetheart!" The queen gave Anna a warm hug. "Elsa won't be gone for long, and I'm sure she'll find a lot of time for you." "Right Elsa?"

Elsa smiled. "that's right Anna." while her mother was not looking Elsa dragged her slender finger up one of Anna's feet. Elsa loved to tease Anna especially when Anna could not escape her fate if she didn't spill there wasn't a doubt Elsa would try all night with worse alternatives!

The toddler knew Elsa well she was not allowing Anna to get away she knew Elsa would not quit anyway it was too late Anna had reached defeat it tickled so much huffed a heavy sigh and muttered. "hmph… there in the …parlor.."

"Thanks Anna!" Elsa jumped of the bed and headed to the parlor. Idun kissed Anna on the forehead. Anna pouted like any little kid that couldn't go to school

"I found them!" Elsa shouted coming in the room. She kissed her mother and gave Anna a huge hug. "Thanks Anna." She whisper in her sisters ear. "Elsa are you ready now?" Her father called. "Yes Father!"

_ Anna probably felt closer to her sister then any of her friends who was she kidding she was two she hadn't met anybody outside the castle yet as she was stuck inside being so young the King and Queen kept her inside in their fear she could get run over by a carriage or stolen!  
><em>

"Bye Elsa." Anna sadly waved and the Queen tucked her in bed once more urging her to rest for her cold.

* * *

><p>Elsa got home from a long day of school, she went into her and Anna's room, threw off her shoes, put her books down on the floor, and plopped down on her bed.<p>

Anna was fast asleep in her bed her father had just given her a cup of tonic.

"Finally, some peace!" Elsa signed to her self as she reached over to her book shelf and took out her favorite book, 'The Story of Jack Frost' and began to read it.

The King of Arendelle walked into the Nursery of Elsa and Anna's room and sat beside Elsa on her bed.

"You almost made me late for a meeting with the grand council today Elsa." he scolded gently"Please do try to have your books and essentials ready before you leave for the academy." he smiled.

"But Anna was the one who hid them in the parlor Papa," she said looking up from her book. "It's her fault you were almost late."

He frowns. "It is you who should be keeping them where she can not locate them Elsa conceal them from Anna and she will have no reason to hide them."

"I thought I put them high enough on the self." She said looking over at her bookcase. She realized that there was a chair at the bottom and on the chair was three of Elsa's large books. "She stood on my books?!"

Agdar laughs he had always loved Elsa and Anna's sense of humor and ways his daughters both solved their problems. "Eccentric that girl is."

"Oh!" She jumped off her bed after setting her Jack Frost book on her pillow and walked over to the chair and dusted of her books, the she put them back on the self. She sighed to herself.

_Her Father admired how responsible Elsa was at such a young age and picked her up brought her back to her bed and hugged her gently but not too hard he was aware of her growing powers._

"Your trying too hard again Elsa remember to loosen up once and awhile your going to stress yourself out my dear."

Elsa sighed but understood what her father was telling her. "Yes Papa, I'll try my best." She smiled up at him

He frowns sightly "That means we will try harder right?" he points to Anna sleeping in her bed even though Anna was his daughter the king felt he understood Elsa a little better then Anna and though he loved her he could never keep Anna under control he sighs.

"Please do try to keep your sister under control or she will be the downfall of the kingdom if she doesn't become more serious a princess does not act silly."

Elsa giggled "Ok Papa, I'll try to keep Anna under control." She looked at him smiling. "But I can't do it all on my own, ya-you know."  
>Her Father gave her a stern look<p>

Elsa's smile disappeared, {"_oh gosh did I say something wrong"}_ she asked herself. He scowled a bit. "That'll do." He starts to leave the room

Elsa looked a little disappointed that her talk with her father didn't go that well, but tried to brush it off by going back to her Jack Frost book.

Anna woke up and ran to her father "Papa!" she squealed lifting her small arms up the king ruffled her hair while walking sadly and walked right by her

"A little less noise there, please a little less noise." Anna's face dropped Elsa was listening quietly to there conversation. Still pretending to read her book.

Anna ran after her father and grab's his big hands "Did you crunch the numbers Papa?"

The King gave his daughter a confused stare _what on earth did she mean?_

"Not now Anna Daddy's busy." _He walked right passed her ashamed he didn't understand his own daughter but thought better of it she wasn't a normal princess and she wasn't graceful like Elsa he didn't know what to do_

Anna just watches him leave and she goes and lays down on her bed sadly looking into her pillow❆

Elsa looked up from her book and sees her sister. "So what's up Anna?" "Papa hates me." Anna replied through her pillow.

"Please, the only one Papa hates is me. He's blaming me for not hiding my books well enough from you!"

The King came back in. "Anna come here." Anna stumbled off her bed to her father.

"You shan't touch Elsa's books again do you hear me?" Anna nodded. "Four lectures from the bible tonight for you young lady I will read them."

Anna looked down at the floor and he ruffles her hair again. "Please refrain from taking Elsa's books control yourself." "Elsa focus on your studies." He left closing the two big doors.

"See my point?" Anna said.

* * *

><p>The King laughed as he tried to grab Anna out from under the Anna's nursery bed on bath night<p>

"Now Come now Anna, your sister never made such a fuss!" "Come on now it's Washtub night."

He reaches farther but no avail as the Queen walked by the door she chuckled holding her hand to her mouth

"Dear heaven knows what are you doing?" The King scoffs but chuckled with his wife "I am trying to get your youngest daughter in the bath!"

Elsa laughed as she read her 'The Story of Jack Frost' book from her bed. "You'll never get her out from under there Papa." She giggled

The King rose up and brushed the dust from his trousers "This is absurd!" "Anna come out of there this instant!" He yelled causing Anna to frown at her father "No Way!"

The Queen ran to his side "Dear maybe you and I should have some tea we can check on the girls a little later." she winked to him "It will calm our nerves." Agdar smiled back at her "Oh very well." they exit the room.

"Oh Anna," Elsa laughed still reading her Jack Frost book. The queen called from the hall-_"Elsa don't forget Mrs. Cross is coming to watch you girls tomorrow!"_ "hurry up and get ready to take your bath."

"Mrs. Cross?" Elsa flopped down on her pillow. "Oh no."

The Queen snuck into the nursery and tiptoed to Elsa's bed saw her eldest daughter that looked very similar to her own looks and stroked her white hair.

"You have a strong gift Elsa, don't ever not be strong I'm so proud to call you my daughter." She felt if not for her powers Elsa's hair would have been brown like her own but she still loved her little princess regardless.

"Thanks Mama." She put down her Jack Frost book and hugged her mother.  
>Her mother may have looked like her but she had a lot of Anna's playful side in her she reached into Elsa's stomach and tickled her daughters side<p>

"Now who's getting a bath?"

"Uum…" Elsa eyes dashed from her mother to the bottom of Anna's bed. "Anna is!" She cried to let her know very well her sister would hear her.

Elsa's mother gave her a sly smile as she grabs Elsa and holds pinning Elsa her lap holding her arms up and her legs down on the other sides of the bed.

"Oh! Mama!" Elsa laughed The queen unbuckled Elsa's buttons for her overall's and lifted up her dress shirt folding it over blowing into Elsa's belly like she was four once again

"Your the most wonderful!" (Pbssbbt!) "Hahahah! Mama stop! Elsa squirmed. "Bright, Beautiful!" "Ha-ha!" Elsa kept on laughing "Good, Good Girl in the whole wide world!" (PFFBBT!)

when Idun had finished blowing she put her dress shirt back to her chest She begins tracing happy faces on her daughters bare-belly

"Also you are both getting bath's Elsa." "Not just Anna." _Elsa was shocked why she was being tortured maybe it was for being so late for school_

"Ok ok! Bath time bath time hahaha!" Idun slowly removes Elsa's stockings making Elsa's eyes grow her mother took out a quill full of ink drawling smiley faces on Elsa's feet "Oh Elsa you naughty princess look how dirty you are." she began kissing Elsa all over her face!

"Mama noooo!" She laughed as her mother kissed her the smiling queen slid the quill's feather side in-between Elsa's little toes and sang a song.

Elsa held back her laughter Idun teased dragging the quill's feather up and down to her toes and heels "Come on Elsa, your mother knows you want to laugh my princess." finally Elsa burst out in laughter. "STOP STOP! MAMA NOO! HAHAAHA!"

She kissed her face some more then cradled her rocking her back and forth teasing "Awww aww My little baby." Elsa looked at her like she had lost her mind.

by then Anna giggles and comes out of her hiding spot puts her arms on her cheeks on the the side of Elsa's bed watching her get attacked Her mother stopped tickling her and then set her on her lap.

"There now don't you feel better?" She hugged Elsa tightly and poked Anna's nose.

"I want you girls to know your father really loves you very much so don't judge him to harshly after all he puts out a lot of dreams for you girls." She strokes Elsa's hair.

"Yes Mama." Elsa smiled She smiles at Anna.

"Anna your always going to be the little princess so for a few moments were going to play a little game for a small moment Elsa's going to be the little one ready!"

She smiles eagerly at Anna, Anna excitedly bounces on her heels❆ "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Wait, what?" Before Elsa could register what was about to happen

The Queen lifts up Elsa and carries her like she does Anna "It is time for your bath Elsa."

She carries her to the washroom and Anna follows behind giggling.

"Mama!"The Queen carries her like she does to the washroom and sets her down. "It is time for your bath." When Anna isn't looking she shuts the door so the the girls are inside the washroom she laughs!

**"Mother Power!"** "Gotcha!" she picks up Anna takes off her cloths and wrestles her into the tub "Good job Elsa." she winks. "Why thank you!" Elsa takes a little bow

Anna scowls at her sister "Elsaaaa!" Elsa only laughs mockingly shaking her hips "Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Climb Elsa in I'll have Marium put the put the kettle on." Idun exits the room and a servant comes in and pour hot water into the bath

"Ok." Elsa groaned as she took the academy uniform off. Anna splashes her a bit and mischievously laughs "Muhahawhahaha!

"Hey no fair!" Elsa shouts "Anna I'm not even in there yet!" "Oh unfair you guys trickeded me! Anna frowned.

put some soap in there making bubbles Anna put some suds on Elsa's nose Elsa blew it away and made a beard for Anna. "Why hello Santa." She laughed

Anna frowns then smirks "Ho Ho Ho." "You are going on my naughty list this year Princess Elsa." She pokes Elsa in her belly

"Nooo!" Anna made a bubble Elf hat on top of her head with the soap "To work Elf, jingle to it!" Anna snapped

"If you're Santa, I wanna be Mrs. Claus" she made it look like her hair was whiter with the soap Anna leap back in the tub "Eww cooties!"

Elsa giggled Anna whined "It's not funny Elsa!" "Well a least you didn't have to dance with Prince Hands(Hans) at a party. though he was kind of cute."

"Ooooh Elsa's got a princefriend." "You'll find someone someday." Anna folds her arms "I will not!" "Boys smell funny and I don't like things that smell funny."

"I bet they don't smell that bad." Anna sighs a bit "No it's yucky!" She holds her breath and goes under the water blowing bubbles.

Elsa giggled at the little bubbles Anna popped up blowing a fountain of water out of her mouth to Elsa the nanny prepared to rinse the girls.

"Anna!" Elsa put her hands in front of her face Anna laughed squirts it out her nose and laughs "Eewwww!" Elsa backed away disgusted by that action

"What?" Anna's eyebrow raised "You just shot it out of your nose!" Anna giggles "Elsa you've seen me laff'milk out my nose beefore."

Just then the Nanny shouted "RINSE GIRLS!" and dumps water on top of both of them.

Elsa sputtered. "Nana!" Anna laughs and squirts more water out of her mouth making a funny face looking at her nose.

Elsa laughed at her sisters faces The nanny grabs Anna and wraps her in a towel "Oh are you sure I should leave cause I' don't… Oh!" Anna exclaimed "Okay."

Elsa got out as well the Nanny smiled half heartedly "Now you girls go back to the nursery." "The lot'of ya."

"Okay." Elsa went into their room and got in her blue nightgown Anna follows her sister close by whispering in her ear "She's got a big butt."

Elsa snorted. "Nana does have a big behind." Anna tried to put her night gown on but she almost puts it on upside down

"Here let me help." Elsa went over and helped Anna put it in the right way.

As soon as Anna was dressed she ran hyper actively to the window looking at the rain pouring down in the huge window of their bedroom she put her small hands on the window squishing her face in the window

"What on earth are ya doin' Anna?" Anna looks out concentrating on the window "I'm watching the sky make raindrops races!"

Elsa's eyebrows rose but it sounded interesting to her "Let me watch too." She sat next to Anna as they watched the raindrops.

Elsa laughed. Anna squishes her hands with her hands making silly faces at Elsa causing Elsa to make silly faces back. Anna saw two raindrops form.

"Ooooh! pick one Elsa! I pick the small one on the left!" Elsa pointed to the fat raindrop "Big one's mine!

"Go! Small one!"she watched as hers started catching up to the big one."Come on! Come on, come on!" Said Elsa crossing her fingers for good luck.

Anna covers Elsa's eyes. "No! small one! pow!" She moved Anna's hand away. Anna put both her small hands over Elsa's eyes. "Hehehe! Don't look!"

"Anna I wanna see who wins." She pinned her sisters hands down. Anna pouted. "Mine already died.." "Mine wins then?" Elsa questioned her

Anna shook her head but then nodded Yes "Wooo-hhhoooo!" Elsa did a usual victory dance

_Anna hugs Elsa as she's dancing not even mad she lost_ "I wove'dew so much." "I love you too Anna!"

Elsa hugged her back Anna put her hands over Elsa's face covering her eyes again then blew into her ear **"FROSTBITE!" **

"Aahh! Anna!"She said playfully baring her teeth in a smile she picked her up and wouldn't let her down. "Come'on bed time."


	10. Embrace your differences Anna

Snow was pouring from the windows and 3 year old Anna giggled she had stayed up all through the night and no one said a thing she was in the clear heading to her bedroom when the King and Queens quarter door flew open the king scowled at his youngest.

"ANNA!" "YOUR STILL AWAKE!" "You get in your nursery this INSTANT!" "Young Lady!" Anna ran for her life and before she made it to the the doors to her room her father came grabbed her and gave her a few whacks on her bare-behind with his leather belt.

Anna cried and he looked at her sternly."Don't do that again you hear me!"

Anna rubbed her backside and nodded her eyes full of tears the king left the room, as Anna cowers under her blankets sniffling.

Anna tossed and turned she was tangled up in a cocoon of pink sheets the floor on her side covered with dolls and toys she was sleeping with the night before she screamed and shrieks ear piercing screams that would hurt ones ear drums that only seemed to get worse by the minute her temperature was rising she was dripping in a pool of her own sweat she mumbled and whimpers until the screaming once again continued.

"Anna!" Elsa ran from her bed to her sisters. "Are you alright?"

Anna tosses and turns tangling herself further then she all ready has her blanket so tight it was like a bear trap she screams once again.

"Oh Anna. Shhh." She tried to wake up her sister. Anna herd someone's voice but she kept getting lost in her thoughts and things kept getting scarier!

"Anna! Wake up!" Anna shot bolt right up in her bed flinging her pink sheets in all different directions, her gaze met Elsa's all too quickly she broke down in inconsolable sobs that once she knew who it was she buried her face into her older sister's nightgown staining the front with her tears she held a glow of horror on her face.

"Oh Anna, shhh,shhhh. There there." She hugged her baby sister. "Did you have a nightmare?" Anna only nodded

"Oh I hate those!"Anna whined "It was horrible it was about.." Anna considered telling Elsa but she stopped. "Come on you can tell me."

Anna nodded ready to tell but once again she hid her face in the folds fronts of Elsa's nightdress. "Mhmmmfhhffmf." Elsa held her. As if slowly forgetting the ordeal Anna tried to change the subject.

"Can we go outside today?" Anna asked Elsa shook her head Anna then pulled on her arm "Pleeaaase!"

"Anna, not now." Said Elsa trying to read her study book.

Anna huffed and sat on her sisters bed in a pout "Mfp." "You're no fun." Anna's tummy growls (_"uop guess I'm hungry!") _

"Why don't you go and cheer yourself up in the kitchen?" She jumps off Elsa's bed and runs to the kitchen. "Don't make another huge mess!" Elsa called from her room.

Anna scurries to the kitchen "What'cha making Charles?" The chief turns to her quite pleased "A delectably delicious meal my sweet princess, steamed broccoli and a little liquid chickens wrapped in airy of spinach!"

Anna's face went from excited to grossed out . "Yuck!" "No, No, it will be a delicacy my sweet." He continues on with his cooking as Anna looks around whispering to herself "Gross!"

Anna comes back into the room with a face like she's about to puke "Ohh not hungry anymore."

"Anna? You ok?" Said Elsa looking up from her book. Anna shook her head "No the chef making something Degusting!" "He's gonna make me hurl."

"Oh go hurl someplace else." Feeling like she could get Elsa to play she snaked over to her "How about I just hurl on you fancy pants?" Anna asked annoyed

"I don't wear pants." "I wear dresses and skirts." Elsa said sticking her nose up. "Fancy skirts." Anna stuck her tongue out.

"I'll tell Papa if you do. Then it will be your turn to get in trouble." Elsa went back to her study book. "I already got in trouble by papa today…" Anna muttered under her breath .

"Really?" Elsa said sarcastically. "And what did you do to get in trouble?" Anna looks at the floor and kicks a block then hurts herself.

"Ouch!" "Stupid Blocks!" She throws them. "I stayed up all night and he kinda caught me and he spanked my bunkhouse pretty hard with his belt he did."

Anna whined a bit rubbing her rump

"Ha! Karma!" Elsa smiled to herself. Anna ruffled threw the closet and found a scary mask and snuck up behind Elsa "RAWRR!"

Elsa turned and looked at her sister with a blank expression. "Where'd you get that?" Anna groans through the mask and takes it off.

Elsa was not in the mood for her little sister's antics. She returned to her book.

Anna was bored all throughout the time she was reading and flopped down face first beside Elsa and her book symbolizing she was bored, and protesting about it to get her way

Elsa looked from her sister to her book then back again. "Anna,I have a big test tomorrow at the academy, I have to study."

Anna looked up and frowns silly looking she couldn't understand-_why couldn't Elsa just live life like her all fun and carefree? If only she had a sister more like herself but she loved Elsa but she was so bossy and rigid if only thought Anna_

"Now go play with some boys in the courtyard." She said smiling watching Anna.

_Anna was not into boys at her age. if only she had some friends to play with when her sister had to work _

"No they'll run away and shout cooties and accuse me of telling the staff on them plus they're gross!"

_Though deep deep down she felt a sense off wanting for some strange reason but it was just going to pass over like all the boys in the kingdom._

"Well at least I get to see Prince Hans tomorrow." She sighed. "He goes to the academy with me. Along with all twelve of his bothers."

_Anna had no idea why Elsa was so impressed by boys what was so dang interesting about the gold booger diggers and spitters?_

"Ewww." that's disgusting!" "I'd never go see that many boys not in a million trillon bizillion years!" Anna confirmed putting her foot down.

"You'll learn to like them. Besides, I'm only in Hans' class." And thank goodness for that." Elsa sighed dreamily

Anna's head spun,_ class? boys? test? what did it all mean besides the fact it was gross and confusing and boring._

* * *

><p>"Anna! Elsa! Supper time!" They heard their mother call. "Alright!" Elsa jumped from the bed.<p>

Anna herd there mother call and remembered what the chef had planed and hid in the closet. "No thank you!"

"Anna?" The queen came into the room. "But it's chicken, your favorite." Elsa was tapping her foot. "Come on Anna I wanna eat!"

She shut the door to the closet in a bad mood not wanting to see her father after he punished her.

The King and Anna didn't make any eye contact as they both had guilt in their eyes Anna picked at what she thought was a bird, the king smiled and looked as his eldest pleased that she followed instruction. "So Elsa how was your day at the academy today?" He smiled very proudly at his eldest.

"I sat next to Prince Hans of the Southern-iles again." She told her father putting butter on her bread.

The King smiled wider at Elsa. "Really I've always liked that boy sweetheart." "He's got a good steady Kingdom."

"He's got a lot of brothers though." She admitted

Her father smiled at her more "Baby that just means he's comes from a fine upstanding family." "I'm very impressed." showing Elsa how proud he was he winked at her.

The Queen looked at Anna and back at her husband as a servant pours her tea "Ahem So honey what exactly got into you and Anna today?"

Anna's mouth shot open and she drops her fork on her plate! (_"Oh you Had to bring that up!"_) she sunk into her chair and her father cleared his throat too in an annoyed tone.

Elsa sat there sipping her tea and watched as they talked. The King spoke rather angry but gentle as his eyes narrowed,

"Apparently someone in this castle refuses to go to bed at a distant hour!"

_{You got that right.}_ Elsa thought of all the times Anna woke her up to play in the middle of the night. She had a spoonful of her soup.

"I found her sneaking up the stairway in the sunrise this morn so I told her to go to the nursery."

The Queen eyed her husband. "So in doing so you hit her!" The King raised his eyebrow and spoke softly but firm.

"Occasionally a little pat on the rear sends a clear message." Idun raised her voice as well"Dear, we don't strike or spank our children!"

The King chuckled rudely. "Here we go, hey my father did it to me besides what was I supposed to do let her do it again!" _With that the king and queen started to argue it seems as though there was always something Anna was doing wrong!  
><em>

she stared at her soup and silently sipped her meal with tears running down her eyes. (_"It's like I don't belong in this family."_)-she thought

It all became too much Anna dove under the table and ran away through the halls The Queen gently called after her but no avail "Anna!" "Annabelle come back!"

Elsa was quite alarmed she didn't think Anna would run off upset maybe getting was she deserved was a bit too far?

"Good work." Elsa said glaring at her father and mother. "Anna!" She ran after her

Within the castle library where she found chair by a fireplace Anna sat down on her sore butt and cried

"Ooo-ho I don't wanna be in this family I'm doing everything wrong and I'm not proper!" She wipes her face with a hankie out of her overall-dress pocket.

Around the time Elsa herd someone crying inside of the library "Anna?" she called coughing from some dusting the maids needed to do.

Anna herd her approaching but she just kept looking at the fire angry at herself. "Found her!" Elsa called to her parents as she sat next to Anna scooting to her the pain reflected in Anna's baby-blue iris. Anna felt Elsa sit by her so she backed further away from her feeling like a trouble-making outcast.

"Oh come here you!" Elsa said playfully as she grabbed her sister and pulled her closer. "Let me go." Anna muttered looking away from Elsa, but it was not use Elsa would not leave her be.

Cradling Anna like a baby she held her in her lap. "I got you Anna!" Anna pulled her face out of Elsa's reach "Will you stop!""I'm bad!" "mmm…!" Elsa pulled her face back in her hand and pinch her baby cheeks. "I can't help-it your a cutie and I love you too much." Elsa teases

It wasn't long until Anna felt Elsa start to kiss her cheeks and she started giggling. "No!" "Cut that out!" she paused holding her back Elsa pulled her in harder.

(mah) "Your my baby sister." (mah, mah mah)

Their parents walked in, the queen giggled and the king gave out a sigh. Elsa kept kissing her on each of her cheeks and treating her like a little baby, Anna started to kick her feet in protest and squirms

"Elsa!" "Stop it!" "Mercy!"_ she knew she didn't deserve mercy bothering Elsa all day and making her wait for dinner_

"Alright, alright girls that's enough." There mother broke the two playing girls apart. "Dear? Would you like to say something?" She asked her husband.

Even though the queen it was enough Elsa saw her opportunity and tossed Anna upside down Elsa wasn't wearing shoes because the maids were mopping thinking fast Anna tried to spider tickle them but Elsa pulled her back up and away from her feet on the chair "Ah, ah ah." then Elsa moved her upright again to hold her in place

"Alright Elsa enough." Elsa released Anna from being cradled Idun giggled pulling her girls closer to her while Elsa let Anna sit on her lap gently.

_she felt like part of the family again nothing can keep Anna down for long with her sister around. _

Agdar looks to Anna. "Annabelle come here." _Anna's heart sunk full name was never a good sign_

Elsa and her mother looked at each other. The King knelt down to Anna.

"Anna I want you to understand that your mother Elsa and I love you very much but we also want you to grow up healthy your only 3 years old and you need your rest." "Also Elsa needs to sleep at night for school." "You need it because you are young and still growing, now night time may be fun."

"Your mother has informed me that for you that means um… night night time." "Because even a wild beast need it's sleep you sneaky fox!"

Agdar laughs and pulls her into his arms Anna twitters giggling like a little bird he lifts her up and holds her.

"I'm sorry for striking you, can you forgive me?" Anna kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Can we eat now?" Elsa said crossing her arms."My soup is probably getting cold." Idun giggled glad to see things were turning out right.

The King picked up Elsa "Yes we sha'll eat my sweet, and Anna listen carefully, I'm putting Elsa in charge of your punishment for two days, for staying up all night that means she can do whatever she wants with you." He gave his youngest a menacing grin and Elsa a sly smile.

Now then who's hungry." Anna giggles at her father "O-ho ha-ha-ha good one papa, oh! wait What?!" "He's Serious!"

Elsa smiled. "**OH YES**!" Elsa did a victory dance in her fathers arms. They sat back down at the table. "Oh shut up Elsa." Anna mopped.

Anna spent the whole dinner looking at her sister nervously Elsa's sneaky giggle always gave her the creeps it wasn't the fact that Elsa was older it was the fact that all older sister's are out to get their little sisters Anna thought to herself-(_"Maybe if I'm super duper nice to her…_

"So Papa." Said Elsa at the dinner table. "Do you think we could invite Hans and his family to a party? Or a ball?"

The Royal monarch shrugged his shoulders, and the queen spoke up. "Well we do have that Christmas carnival this Wendsday."

Anna's eyes popped open!** "Christmas Carnival!"** "oooh with candy canes and rides and toys and sweets?!"

Idun added to Anna with a little less hyperactivity "And dancing, mistle-toe and sunset afternoons." she sighed happily.

"Oh how wonderful!" Elsa folded her hands. "Do you think Hans and his family could come?" She looked at her mother.

Idun gave her daughter a confused stare "I don't see why ever not it's being held in the time square."

Elsa let out an excited squeal. "Elsa you are growing up so fast little snow-queen, but you have been focusing on your studies and Anna seems to be well under control, so as your reward, Very well the boy can come." he grinned at her.

Elsa's face lit up. "Thank you Papa!" She went over and hugged King Smiled. "Make sure Anna and you get some sleep tonight."

"As soon as she's through with her bath I shall see that she is Father!" Elsa smirked and skipped off to the stairs.


	11. Riendeer Boy

In the royal kitchen there was a big crash of clattered pans and pots! cleaning up the flour she had spilled in the kitchen. Still covered in flour she walked backwards into some frosting her barefoot slid into the cake topping mix! Anna slipped fell backwards hitting the bottom of the concrete stove. She was unharmed but her impact caused a melted chocolate pan that was cooling to tip over pouring melted chocolate on her. the gooey sweet substance splatted onto the young princess It dripped spreading onto to her head to her her toes coating her feet and arms and face all over her was melted brown mush, "Awww… sweet defeat." Anna whined getting wet with oozing melted sweetness

Elsa heard the commotion and dashed into the tension in her shoulders dropped when she saw Anna. "Your sweet tooth's just as bad as mine,"

Anna gave her an innocent look. "I didn't do it!" She smirked, "Of course you didn't, dear.." till she saw her sister "Anna what did you do?!" Her voice was a little too loud.

Anna froze in the chocolate mess and smiles nervously at her sister "..Nothing…"

"Sure doesn't look like nothing…you look edible and that's never a good thing." Elsa made a face before shaking her head and going to her sister brushing a bit a chocolate off her cheek and eating it.

Anna giggled "don't eat me Elsa." Anna needed a bath for sure. "Fine then. We have to get you and the kitchen clean before anyone else sees." She giggled sneaking another tried to get up but she was too darn slippery.

"Whoa… Whoa!" (Splat!) Elsa sighed before giggling and offering her a hand. "You're such a clutz."

Anna smiles through her chocolate coated face. "I find being incredibly clumsy is sometimes a curse and a blessing."

"Well it can be cute." Elsa shook her head getting her sister to her feet. "Come on then." Anna plastered a confused look on her face. "Where are we going?"

"To get you into the tub. Where else would we be going?" Elsa shook her head taking her sister's hand.

Anna stomped her chocolate covered foot down firmly on the ground digging her toes into the hardwood castle floor "Uh, uh!"

"You're kidding right? You have to get clean." Elsa was trying to stay calm. Anna crossed her arms.

"Uh, uh!" "I'll go out in the rain." "Or just sit in the sink." "Aint No way I'm going in there and you can't make me." Anna was at a very huge disadvantage she was only 3 feet smaller.

"Anna be reasonable. .." Elsa sighed taking her hand and dragging her along to the bath. Anna tried to dig into the floor but the chocolate on her toes was preventing her from doing so, so she pulled back the best she could.

"Reasonsible is no fun!" she high-pitch whined. "Baths can be fun. Dont be silly." Elsa continued till they reached the doorway for the large bathroom.

❆Anna grabbed the doorway wall grunting "No."

Elsa made a face before using her powers Anna's hand cold and wet so she would let go. "You like swimming right?" Anna got cold and slipped off the doorway "Elsa, yes I like to swim but a bath is not swimming and that's not the point!" Anna tried to run for the hills and bolt!

"Oh no you don't." Elsa froze her feet in place. Anna shivered "For crying out l-l-loud Elsa!" "Just s-sp-sprinkle me with your snow, that out-outt-ouatta work!"

"No Anna."Anna whimpered every minute Elsa pushed her closer to the tub. "Ah hoho haaw." "Let me _goooo_."

Elsa froze her in place before removing her dress so it didn't get messy still wearing her corset and going to try and take her sister's dress off too.

Anna wailed when Elsa pulled her dress over her head "**WHY MUST BIG SISTER'S BE SO CRUEL**!" "Stop it **Elsaaaa**, please just let me go."

"No Anna. You'll thank me later." She hooked her arms under her sister and attempted to pull her in the tub.

Even though Anna was quite unhappy about this she giggled because she was now getting chocolate mess on Elsa's arm and she knew, Elsa was gonna squeal she hated getting dirty "Gahhhh!" Anna took a step back but her sister's darn grip was stronger as they heaved closer and closer to the big washtub.

ღ "Whoa!" "Whoa!" "Whoaa!"Anna fell forward with Elsa right behind her! {!SPLASH!} Anna burst up spitting water from her mouth "Plahtoowie!" shooting Elsa a sarcastic glar "Oh smooth move Elsa." -.- "Yeah just come on over." "Stupid neat freak."

Elsa came out of the water herself looking cross. "If you just!" She sounded mad but took a deep breath. "This would have been easier for the both of us if you co-operated." Anna looked up her hair wet, and crooked her strawberry blonde eyebrows. "You should know by now, I don't know the meaning of the word."

"Fine whatever…do what you want." Elsa crawled out of the tub and pulled her dress on. "I'll go tell mama and go clean the kitchen." She was already walking.

After Anna herd that she sat with a sad face back into the tub fast. "No, don't tell it was an accident anyway." Elsa stopped. "Why shouldn't I? You never listen to me." Anna's eyes went wide and her lower lip stuck out.

"Maybe it'll do you some good. You always get your way. Chances are I'd take the blame anyways." Elsa really was hurt.

Anna just looked down at her legs she didn't understand how would she get blamed when Anna was the one covered in the desert she dunked under the water trying to remove the sticky mess from her hair.

Elsa almost seemed to smile as she went over to her sister. "Anna you know I love you Elsa sighed putting some soap into her hair and beginning to scrub gently.

030 Anna gave her a teasing look. "Ah, yes that makes Perfect sense." "She talks bad about me to my face in yet she loves me." Anna pretends to be surprised "Wow it's so obvious." blowing a raspberry at Elsa while she starts to wash her hair. "Not!"

Elsa just giggles and shook her head still trying to scrub Anna's. "isn't that what sisters are for though?"

Anna hoists a wet rag on her sister's face that gets plastered on her nose causing Anna to snicker "Heheheh, Uh-huh." "I believe it is." "wet blanket."

Anna huffed "Oh." Sat on the side where the soap usually was Elsa went down and grabbed a soft cloth before going to start at her feet.

Anna shook a little "Go on Elsa, just clean them quick!" "I'm gonna turn into a statue waiting for you." Elsa just shook her head and continued to scrub them going in between every toe Anna tried to sit as still as possible for Elsa trying not to crack a smile.

"Okay!" OKAY!" "Are you done?!" She looked at the ceiling and shut her eyes "Done as well as they are going to be done." Elsa sighed stepping back she picked up a towel.

"Alright Anna come here."

Anna jumped off the tub in her towel into her sister's arms and happily pronounced. "Yay!" "All clean!" "Yes." Elsa concurred "Let's keep it that way." she put her down and got her ready for bed again and once again Anna disappeared to get more chocolate leaving Elsa to look over her shoulder and sigh annoyed.

Anna walks over to Elsa while she was studying and smears some melted chocolate on her sister's nose. "Coca Beast!" Anna giggles quite pleased.

She gasped when Anna placed the chocolate on her nose. She wiped it off and tasted it. "Hmm, not bad…" she said to herself. "Anna come on I just got you all clean."she gave up returning to their room to her book.

"Listen I have more school tomorrow and I don't want you living your life inside the castle all the time, could you possibly ask Mama if you can go outside tomorrow?"

Anna's eyebrow raised at that response "Alright." Elsa tucked her into the bed "Why isn't Mama tucking me in?" Elsa put her hand on Anna's "Mama's has her hands quite full tonight try and get some sleep Anna."

* * *

><p>The very next morning Anna carried out Elsa's wishes and ask her mother if she may explore the gardens thankfully she was up to her neck in paperwork and quickly agreed this was exciting for Anna she had hardly been outside but she lived for it she skipped along the garden green bladed grass and the trickling. Nearby was a goose before she could explore the creature further she herd rustling within the garden near the vegetables poking in the then followed the noise and spotted a small muscular young blonde boy tearing up the roots of the delicacies, his back turned to the Princess he wore a heavy gray coat and thick pants and a black snow ice harvesters hat.<p>

Just then engaged to an interested breaking point Anna broke the silence. "Hi there, my name is Anna, why are you rampaging through the royal garden?"

Kristoff let off a high pitched squeal when he heard the voice, quickly turning around to face it. When he saw it was just a little girl, he relaxed a little, going back to his business.

"I'm getting some vegetables." He said, pulling a carrot out of the earth and placing it on his small sled, "And Sven likes the flowers." He nodded over to the reindeer, who was munching on a rosebush as they spoke.

Anna giggles and slowly approaches the Reindeer. "Hello there Sven, I'm Anna."She slowly slowly approached to him remembering her manners and safty turned to the commoner boy. "Is he friendly?"

A small grin formed on Kristoff's lips, "No, he's friendly." He said, walking over to Sven and putting his arm around his neck. "I'm Krisotff, by the way. You're not going to tell anyone I was stealing vegetables are you?" He asked, a little nervous.

Anna gave him a big smirk also confused "Why would I do that? Papa always says the castle could use a good gardener." She winks and innocently listened to the young man with interest "So your name is Kristopher, Welcome to Arendelle you two."

Kristoff's smile grew as the girl spoke, glad to know she wasn't going to blab. "It's not Kristopher. Kristoff. Kris-toff." He said, getting a clean carrot off his sled, giving Sven a bite before taking one of his own. "So this is a castle huh? What do people do around here for fun?"

Anna was little grossed out he bit into the same carrot but she found the young man interesting and didn't want him to disappear "Well...She began carefully petting Sven "Some of the towns folk like to play chess, round up farm animals, fetch water, ice harvest, catch frogs." she babbled, "Carnivals, and the royal family plays croaky, and walks." She crossed her arms a little bored that her family does so little "But there is a Christmas Festival." She brightens!

Kristoff couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the list of such everyday activities. He had hoped that the more populated part of Arendelle would have more fun things to do. But the last item, and the way Anna lit up when she spoke about it, get's him curious. "Christmas festival?" He asked, "I've never heard of that before."

Anna lit up with the young boy! "Yeah with food, presents and Christmas trees, tons of pie and games!" "This new thing called a farriswheel, and pets are allowed." She looks at Sven and snickers cutely whispering in the young foals ear. "Annnnd tons of Carrot Caaake." :D

That. Sounded. Awesome. Food and games and even a special wheel… or something. Sven was also panting joyfully at the mention of carrot cake.

"That sounds really fun! Can I go with you? I mean… you don't have to spend the whole time with me or anything. Unless you want to. But uh, I don't really know my way around and I'd… _like_ to go with you, but-"

Kristoff blushed at his rambling, he hadn't meant for that to sound so… soppy. But then trying to fix it had only made worse. "Agh, forget it."

Anna's little blue eyes flashed was Kristoff saying what she thought her was never in her life did she think a boy would actually want to to do anything with her. She was considered the ugly sister compared to Elsa the blue-eyed blonde. "Well, my whole families going and my sister Elsa is extremely excited!" She reached for his hand and then stopped but smiled her hugest smile yet. "I'd Love to take you boys along, but not as a date, date it'll be a fun activity!"

"No! Ahaha, nonono. I didn't mean date. Ew." His face was red, he was to young to even properly know what dating was at this point. "I just meant I wanted to go with you, because you know about it. But then it sounded like I was asking and then-" He groaned. This was getting awkward fast.

"I'd like to go with you and your family though. If you don't mind."

Anna giggled at his awkwardness. "hahaha, yeah Ew.. forget I even mentioned I hang out with my love-sick sister all day." "Okay, We may."

Kristoff was relieved to see that Anna had not been put off by his awkwardness. "Ok, great! It'll be fun to hang out with you and your family. Where do you live?" He asked, suddenly nervous again. Based on her clothes and the fact that she was hanging around the palace gardens, Kristoff could assume that Anna was an aristocrat of some kind. Kristoff didn't want to get in trouble for not acting right or anything, he might even get beheaded! "Your family isn't going to mind that I'm just a stinky poor ice harvester right?"

Anna thought of her father's reaction to the poor but he always helped them out and Elsa did kinda invite the "Reindeer Boy" as Elsa called him Anna smiled❆ "I'm sure they won't mind, and I'm uh.. She resisted telling the poor boy that she ate more the him and was an upright member of the royal family when the servant known as Marry came and grabbed her hand❆ "There you are!" "Princess Anna your catch your death of cold out here, come along now." Anna was taken away from the boy giving him an _I'm sorry_ look."

_Princess?_

Kristoff's jaw dropped, this girl was royalty? The servant girl noticed Kristoff, "Who's this?"

"Oh I'm nobody." He said, backing away a little. "Anna was just- I mean the… princess… Uh." He took a breath, calming himself slightly. Anna was nice enough, her family surely wouldn't behead him or throw him in a dungeon. And he really wanted to go to the carnival. "I'm a friend of Anna's."

Marry eyes the boy "Is this true princess?" Anna smiled warmly at Kristoff she had found a friend!❆ "Yes he's my pal, buddy, chum."

Kristoff didn't like the way Marry looked at him, like he was a troublemaker who would steal the candlesticks in the castle. Kristoff was thankful that his less-than-legally-acquired carrots were hidden in a bag.

"Soooooo…" He said, turning his attention back to his new friend, "what happens now?"

Anna bounces on her heels "Hehe-aha." "I've got to introduce you to my papa now silly."


End file.
